Texas, Our Texas!
by Ace-Garnet
Summary: Its Americas turn for his presentation when suddenly his glasses break and a girl appears saying shes Texas! Plus she remembers being human before dying and becoming a nation. Follow Texas to hook up nations that she knows are in love with each other. R&R
1. America's Glasses Fall Off!

**Hey it's Ace Jeremy here with a new FanFiction! **

**It is also my first Hetalia FanFic so I'm realllllly nervous!**

**Like I always do for my recent FanFics I ask questions to the readers about the anime (or manga) that I'm basing my FanFic on. So here!**

**Question: How did you discover Hetalia?**

**Now disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia…lots of yaoi if I did—trust me!**

**By the way Italy's brother Romano shall only be called Romano because it's to much trouble to call him South Italy all the time.**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 1: America's glasses falls off

Chaos, like always, was the only word to describe the world meeting that day.

Germany yelling at everyone to quiet down. Italy hanging on his arm talking about eating pasta after the meeting was over.

Spain trying to cuddle with Romano, who was trying desperately to get away from hit—using nails and teeth as a method.

Russia talking cheerfully with China who showed a little reluctance towards being with the other.

France continually groping England earning him a punch in the face by a very red-face gentleman.

Austria and Hungary sitting next to one another talking peacefully until Prussia decided to grace them with his 'awesome' presence and tackle Austria. Hungary took her frying pan out from who knows where and smacked Prussia on the head.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein chatting together one frowning like always, the other smiling cheerfully.

America talking to Japan about how awesome he is while Japan just sat next to him nodding his head.

And of course poor Canada being alone and forgotten sat by himself with his pet polar bear who always forgot who he was.

After awhile Germany had finally gotten them to settle down long enough to finish his presentation. Next Italy went up and his presentation was only about pasta.

Then Japan.

Then China.

England.

France.

So on, so on, so on.

Finally it was America's turn.

As he got up to walk to the podium he shot a glance towards England—who wasn't paying him any attention—before walking with his usual 'I'm the hero' smile.

Once he got up there he started his presentation about how they should make a superhero that'll stop global warming. Half-way through his presentation America started getting a headache.

He choose to ignore but as time passed the pain grew more.

Suddenly while he was talking a rather sharp pain pierced through his head. He gasped and clenched his head as the pain didn't go away instead getting sharper and more painful.

America stumbled away from the podium and almost fell to the ground. He heard the other nations stand up and come towards him but he paid them little mind still clenching his head in agony. He felt someone's cool hand touch his wrist trying but failing to pull his own hands away from his face. Not thinking clearly he roughly pushed away the hands only catching a glimpse of wide hurt emerald eyes.

After a few more seconds of agonizing pain it stopped all together. America stood shaking and panting for a few seconds in relief that the pain was now over. He slowly lowered his hands and glanced at the other nations who some were at him with curiosity while others had genuine concern.

Not that America had ceased feeling pain and was now standing straighter some countries went back to their seat while others stayed behind.

England being one of them.

England looked at America with a frown on his face his eyes filled with worry.

"Are you okay America?"

America let out a shakily laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. No worries England."

England raised one bushy brow.

"Oh really America? Because it looked to me like—"

America cut him off by slapping him on the back (in a totally friendly way mind you).

"Hey if I said no worries then no wor—"

Just then America's glasses broke in half, sliding off his face and onto the floor. Everyone looked at the broken glasses in surprise but what happened next made them all speechless.

"Hello, America. Or should I call you big brother?" a sarcastic thick southern country accent voice said.

All nations looked up and a few feet in front of the broken glasses stood a teenage girl no more than 16 years of age. She had bronze skin, big dark chocolate brown eyes, pink full lips and brown hair so dark it looked almost black that fell just below her waist line in a braid. Her bangs cutting off just above her eyes, covering her eyebrows and forehead. She had on dark blue skinny jeans that were tucked in at the bottom by black combat boots and a brown leather belt to hold them up. She had on a black t-shirt with a blue and black plaid t-shirt over it that was tied in a knot under her breast. To top it off she wore a black cowboy hat that had a golden color star on the side.

America and all other nations stared at her gaping while she stood there with her hands resting on her waist.

After a few quite moments America cleared his throat and still looking at the girl in awe he spoke.

"Who are you?"

The girl smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Why can't you tell? I'm Texas of course." She replied her smirk growing.

She then did a spin and kicked America right in the jaw sending him flying and crashing on the other side of the room.

"America!" some nations called out.

America ignored them and glanced at the girl who called herself Texas rubbing his jaw.

"Why'd you do that?" he yelled.

The girl just laughs gleefully.

"Don't you see? I've finally become independent from you America! After all these years I've finally broken away." The girl—Texas—smirks.

"I, Texas, the once lone star state has now become the lone star NATION!"

"H-how?" America gasped.

Texas stopped smirking and her entire attitude change in a second.

"Don't you know how much Texans wanted to break away? Haven't you felt the pain of the war you've been going through these pasted years. All the deaths…" Texas's voice was crack in deep sadness and pain.

Suddenly Texas began coughing making choking sounds before collapsing on the floor twitching. America and some other nations went to her side. China being one of them removed her hat and rested her head in his lap so that she'll be more comfortable.

"Ve what's happening?" Italy said sounding frightened and hide behind Germany who was kneeling next to Texas.

Texas continued to cough and with one big cough blood came out of her mouth. The nations started panicking even more. That's when China noticed that Texas was clenching her lower side.

"Quick! Lift her shirt up I think it's her lower intestines!" China demanded.

America was the one to do it and what he saw made him choke on his own salvia. Three holes with blood pouring out of them were on Texas's stomach as if she had been shot but there were no signs of the bullets. China, making Japan take his place on supporting Texas's head, move to America's side and pushed him out of the way.

"She's been shot? Yet there are no bullets? But how? That's impossible. We would have heard or something." Germany said helping China out.

They all heard a breathless chuckle and the nations looked down to see Texas smiling. America was kneeling by her head holding her hand she looked up at him with sad pain filled eyes.

"Before I showed up here America…I was human. Fighting in the war for Texas's…my independence. This was how I died. I was…shot in battle." Texas gasped out before her grip with America's hand went limp as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Wow talk about a crazy ending. **

**Don't worry you'll find out about Texas's human past as well as her now nation present.**

**And later on Texas shall act as the matchmaker of the other nations so don't worry.**

**Reviews will make the second chapter go up soo….**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Wake Up Texas!

**Hey what's up? Nothing much on my side.**

**Anyway here's the new chapter for this story!**

**First though question. **

**Question: Who's your favorite character?**

**Now disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Ahh…so much yaoi if I did.**

**Texas shall still be the matchmaker of the story for some countries!**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Wake up Texas!

Since the meeting had been held in America the nations decided to let the new personified nation Texas stay at America's house. China would also be staying with America for the time being to take care of Texas's wounds.

The words Texas had said before she lost conscious echoed in all the nation's minds.

She remembered being human.

Texas had been _human._

The drive to America's place was a silent one. The only real sound being Texas's worn out breathing. She was lying in the back seat of America's truck while he was behind the wheel and China in the passenger seat.

Once they arrived at America's house America gave China the keys to unlock the door while he got Texas and lifted her bridal style, carrying her inside.

"If possible may I have a room next to hers so it'll be easier to watch over her?" China asked as they walked towards the guest rooms.

America nodded and picked one room before going inside. The room was a plain room. White walls, two windows, one bed with light brown covers, a dresser, and a night stand with a lamp on it. America set Texas down on the bed and backed away.

"Your room shall be the one on the right. Mine's just across the hall so we'll both hear if she's in need of help."

China looked at him and just stared for a few moments. America caught him staring and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

China shook his head smiling.

"Nothing. Just you seem to be a lot gentler when you're handling her. If it were anyway other nation you would have thrown them over your shoulder and dropped them on the bed like a sack."

America laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you talking about, dude? I treated her like I would any nation."

China faked a look of disbelief.

"So it is not the fact that she is you first younger sibling and she called you big brother?"

America quickly shook his head but China saw that his face was now flushed.

China smirked.

"Ahh, so you really are happy that you have a younger sibling." China looked downed at the sleeping Texas. "Though I must say I rather have had you acquire one in a different way. What with the war and her kicking you in the face when you met."

America glanced at him then down at Texas before sighing.

"Yeah me too, but there's really nothing I can do now."

China nodded and gestured towards the door.

"Let's let her rest now. She'll not be waking up anytime soon."

America nodded and agreed.

The two countries walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

**Warning: Point of View shall now be in Texas's. On with the chapter!**

First thing I noticed when I woke up was how bright it was.

I opened my eyes squinting and noted that I was in a room I didn't recognize.

Quickly I sat up but then let out a gasp of pain in my abdominal.

I looked down a noticed that my shirts were gone and my whole body from my waist to my armpits was covered in bandages.

I winced before glancing around where I was at.

The room looked plain and simple.

I frowned. Not exactly my type.

Feeling the sudden need to go to the restroom I carefully removed the covers off of me and slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed before standing up.

I felt a dizzy wave and stood perfectly still before walking on shakily legs after it passed.

Luckily I had a bathroom attached to the room so I didn't have to go outside in the hallway.

I walked in the bathroom and passing the mirror made me stop.

Who I saw in the mirror wasn't me!

I looked nothing like that when I was human!

…Okay maybe a little with coloring but still!

I touched the mirror with the palm of my hand the girl in the mirror doing the same thing.

I couldn't believe I was actually here.

Alive.

Suddenly becoming the personification of Texas.

_Alive._

I turned away from the mirror frowning.

I went and did my business before flushing and washing my hands.

I proceeded out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh after wincing from the sharp sting from my stomach.

I sat there thinking. Just thinking for who knows how long but a knock interrupted my thought process. I wanted to not answer but decided against it.

"Come in."

The door clicked then swung open. A man who could be mistaken for a girl walked in carrying a first aid box and looked at me in surprise.

"I'm surprise you're up. You had lost a lot of blood." He said.

I looked at him then away shrugging.

Bad move.

I again winced but tried to hide it.

He noticed anyway.

"Oh you're still feeling pain? Shall I have medicine made for it?" he said coming over to stand next to me.

I shook my head and he sighed then jumped like he got poked.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm China." He said with a friendly smile.

I looked up at him startled.

"You're a country too?"

He nodded.

"Yes I am. Basically everyone in that room you appeared in was a country. You most certainly took us all by surprise. Especially America."

That made me sit up straighter.

"America? Is he here? And now that I can ask, where am I?"

"You're in America's home in, well, in America. And he has stepped out for a bit."

I frowned at that and turned away again.

"May I check your wounds now?" China asked politely.

I nodded and he sat down next to me, placing the first aid box next to him.

He silently removed the bandages and appealed gel like medicine onto the wounds which made me hiss at the sudden coolness but more or less stayed silent.

After he was done he wrapped new bandages around my abdominal and closed the first aid box once done.

"You should get more rest. They always say sleep is the best cure." China said with a grin standing up.

As he began walking away I spoke.

"Why are you helping me? If I were to die Texas would become a state again." I asked curiously.

China paused before speaking.

"Well first of all these wounds are from your human death so they don't really associate with being a country. And second…" China paused again and cocked his head to the side staring at me.

"What?" I questioned.

China sighed. "I guess because we're all just a little curious. No nation has ever been human before or at least not that we know of."

I stared at China startled before frowning.

"Those aren't very nice reasons."

China chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"No I guess not. Now please rest. I shall wake up you later for another bandage change and if you're hungry food."

I nodded knowing that I didn't have a choice in the matter.

So I lied back on the bed and pulled the covers over me before relaxing and fell asleep.

**Okay well there you go.**

**I know not very exciting but stick with it! It'll get more entertaining as it goes on.**

**Whatever just REVIEW!**


	3. Confrontations

**Hey guys what's up?**

**Anyway here's the next chapter and so on.**

**Question: If you were to suddenly see your favorite Hetalia character what would you do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia…pst! Yaoi yaoi yaoi!**

**Okay on with the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Confrontations

"_Mally!"_

_I turned to see my company commander Captain Solis walking towards me._

_I stood at attention and waited till he got to me._

"_At ease solider." He said with a small grin on his lips._

_I went to the position of 'at ease' and waited for him to talk._

_It didn't take long._

_He sighed and rubbed the back of his head._

"_Our troop is going out today Mally. I need you to prepare them for the trip. We leave dawn tomorrow." He explained._

_I raise my eyebrow._

"_We're going on the front lines aren't we sir"_

_Again he sighed before nodding gloomy._

"_Yes and its most likely that none of us will make it out of there alive."_

"_Sir if I may, even if every one of us die on that battle field I know not one of them will die in vain including yours and mine." I said firmly._

_Captain Solis let out a laugh and plant his hand on my shoulder._

"_You are one fine solider Mally. It was a pleasure serving with you."_

_I let a grin come on my face as I met the man's eyes._

"_As was with you Captain."_

I sat up in bed quickly my breath coming in short gasps. Then my wound started hurting because of the sudden movement.

I cringed and slowly laid back down still breathing heavily.

I moved my hand to my forehead and felt sweat cover my skin.

Once I calmed down I looked around and noticed that outside was darker but not necessarily night yet.

I turned away from the window and saw a pile of bags from different mall stores sitting in the corner.

My curiosity got the better of me and I got out of bed—carefully—and walked over to the corner.

I poked open one of the bags from JC Penny's and found female clothing inside.

I let myself smile.

I grabbed hold of the bag and took out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

I quickly changed out of my blood cover jeans and placed on the new clean clothing

Feeling a lot better than when I woke up the first time I decided to go exploring.

As quietly as I could I turned the door knob and opened the door.

Outside the room was a very beautiful hallway. Filled with paintings and plants.

I glanced left and right before deciding to go right and proceeded down that direction.

I soon came across a flight of stairs that led downward.

I wasn't sure if I should go down but then the scent of food filled the air and I felt my mouth water.

When I was at the bottom I noticed that I had entered a living room with a huge flat screen TV.

The smell of bacon and the sound of it being cooked caught my attention and I turned, seeing an doorway that lead to the kitchen.

I cautiously went to the doorway and upon entering saw a long-hair man-that look way to much like a girl-in a apron at the stove frying bacon and eggs.

China.

I don't know if I made a sound but he suddenly turned around and smiled gently when he saw me.

"Come in. You must be hungry." he said gesturing with one hand to the small table a few feet away from the cooking area.

I nodded before walking towards a small round table a few feet away from the actual cooking area.

It was silent the first few moments and I felt extremely awkward being there.

Luckily he started the attempt to make conversation first.

"So Texas did you sleep well and how are your wounds?" he said while moving to the cabinets and getting three plates out.

I frowned at him but decided to reply.

"My wounds are fine and I remembered some things from my past as a human."

I saw China stiffen slightly but other than that made no move that he was bothered.

He turned to me smiling and walked to the table with a plate in each hand. Setting one down in front of me he proceeded to sit down across from me with his own plate.

"That's wonderful!" China said cheerfully. "I would love to hear about it now but it'll have to wait."

I raised my eyebrow at him, pausing at reaching for my fork.

"What do you mean it'll have to wait?" I asked suddenly suspicious.

China must have heard my tone-good-and sighed.

"Well you see-"

Suddenly China got interrupted by the loud banging sound of someone coming, more like running, down the stairs.

I jumped at the sound and looked towards the living room before turning back to China with a curious look who just shrugged with a small grin and going back to his plate.

The door bursted open and in came a man who look no older then twenty-one and I recognized him instantly.

"America."

America paused and turned his blue eyes to me his expression blank.

It was still for a few seconds before America beamed at me and started coming towards me.

Startled, I hastily stood up and made an attempt to back away but the big lug was fast and snatched me in a bone-crushing hug.

I was speechless to say the least.

Luckily he didn't hug me around the waist so he wasn't touching my wounds but he was wrapped around my shoulders successfully starting to cut off my air supply.

"Ah America, I think Texas can't breathe with you holding her like that." China said still eating peacefully.

Immediately the arms wrapped around me were off and I gulped down a healthy dose of air.

"Sorry! Sorry I always forget my strength." America said laughing.

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"This me being Texas and not my human self, why the hell would you be hugging me? I just broke away from you and defiantly not feeling particularly friendly with you."

America stopped laughing and sent me a awkward smile.

"Ah well, um, you see, I guess you could say I'm happy." he explained rubbing the back of his head.

The way he said it made it sound more like a question but it still made me pause.

"Why?" I asked frowning.

"Well we don't get many new countries showing up anymore because of all the land on Earth being discovered and what not and it's pretty rare for a country to be a female instead of male." America informed me.

He smiled brightly again and surprised me by taking my hands in his.

"Besides you're my younger sister and I never had a younger sibling before." he said beaming.

I look up at him, yes up I barely reached his shoulder and that was the top of my head, and stared.

Me being his glasses before and them breaking when I became a nation he longer wore glasses so nothing was there to distract me from the intense excitement in those blue eyes.

I don't know how much time has past but staring into America's made me slowly lose the anger and hostility my Texas self had.

I let a small grin come on my lips and squeezed America's hand that held mine gently.

"Madison." I said the smile getting bigger at the slight shock in America's eyes.

"My name is Madison J. Mally."

America's smile got a whole lot softer suddenly.

"Alfred. My human name is Alfred F. Jones."

***sigh* and done.**

**Finally done. **

**Now more reviews will get you the next chapter faster.**

**So I suggest you review quickly! Muhahahahahahahaha!**

**Jk jk but I will update as soon as I read those reviews!**


	4. Discussions

**Ah here we are again!**

**Okay question then chapter!**

**Question: who's the character you most don't like or hate which ever you prefer?  
>Disclaimer: oh my god I do not own Hetalia Yaoi if I did.<strong>

**Okay on with the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Discussions

"Okay now that that's over and you two won't kill each other we have other things to discuss." China said breaking the 'moment' between me and America…Alfred.

Alfred looked up at China and frowned.

"Dude, totally not cool, you interrupted a sibling bond moment." he said with a hint of a whine.

I let out a laugh and pulled away from Alfred and turned to China.

"Yes now that Texas's anger towards America has vanished I can do as I please." with that said I sat down at the table and started eating.

Alfred got himself some food too, well more like taking the rest of the eggs in the pan and bacon in the skillet, and sat down.

"Hey China what's your human name?" I asked casually.

He looked up at me in surprise.

"Wang Yao."

I pointed my fork in his direction.

"Ah but in your culture you say your last name first so is it safe to say that your first name is Yao?"

He looked pleasantly surprised now.

"Why yes it is. Tell me, how'd you know that?"

I shrugged poking my eggs.

"I studied Chinese language and culture in college simple as that." saying that reminded me of something and I glanced back up at Yao.

"By the way before Alfred came in you were going to explain to me why exactly I couldn't talk about my past memories."

"You told her that? Not really nice man." Alfred said while stuffing his mouth with food.

I looked at him in amazement that he didn't choke or something before turning to Yao again.

Yao scowled at Alfred.

"I didn't exactly say that. I just thought it would be a good idea to wait until the next meeting so she didn't have to repeat herself." he huffed.

I rested my head in my hand.

"I guess that was a good call. I don't remember much anyway, this will give me more time to regain some ground. How long before the next meeting?"

Yao smile sheepishly.

"Ah, next week."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's just great then. But that should be enough time." I said standing up with my clean plate in hand.

"Enough time for what?" Alfred asked puzzled.

I placed the plate in the sink before starting to clean it.

"I'm thinking about visiting my new boss because apparently I have a new one."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!" Alfred said surprised.

I glanced behind me at him, questioning his mental ability.

"Yeah, you know the guy in charge of the country. My so called president."

"Do you know him?" Yao asked curiously.

I nodded.

"Not personally but he was the governor of Texas before declaring war on America so I heard of him and now that we won he should be president now." I explained while finishing washing my dishes.

"Ah that may be a problem."

Since I was done I turned my complete attention to Alfred with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Ah well you can try but the treaty agreement hasn't been dealt with yet so getting in Texas right now would probably be difficult."

I just stared at him in silence waiting for him to pick up on what he just said.

It took a few moments.

Suddenly his face was covered in an epiphany expression and smile.

"Oh duh, we can go when they discuss the treaty! Both our leaders will be there!" he said beaming.

I nodded and went over to him smirking.

I began patting his head like a pet.

"Yes, that's a good Alfred realizing that all by yourself." I said in a cooing tone.

He pushed my hand away with a pout.

"Don't treat me like a kid, I'm _way_ older than you are."

I laughed.

**Time skip to the meeting between leaders.**

The meeting was being held at Okalahoma City in Okalahoma seeing how it was one of the states bordering Texas.

After Yao reapplied medicine and changed bandages on my wounds, which were already healing (perk of being a country), Alfred and I packed a few of his belongings and everything they bought for me in a few suitcases and we left.

On the plane-Alfred's private jet-he talked to his boss about why he wasn't with him at the moment and somehow able to keep me a secret.

Alfred told me after I asked why he didn't say anything was because he just really wanted to see the look on their faces.

He told me this while laughing.

The ride was pleasant enough, though I figured out that Alfred couldn't stay quiet for long or stay still.

When it was over we took a taxi to the hotel we were going to stay at until it was over.

After we got settled in Alfred called his boss to let him know he was on his way and then we left together.

Alfred convinced me to wear a similar outfit to what I wore when I first came in 'being', cowboy hat and all.

I felt a little weird and nervous but Alfred constant chatter calmed the nerves down.

When the taxi stopped Alfred paid the driver and dragged me out of the car. Once out he wrapped one arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards the capital building.

Like most state capital building it was white and resemble the country's capital building.

Inside was the same way.

Alfred led the way, which was good considering I had no idea how to get to the room we needed. He stopped after awhile in front of a wooden door that was currently closed.

He glanced down at me and grinned.

"You ready to officially become a nation?" he asked.

I sent him a small gin before nodding.

His smile widened and shifted his arm around my shoulder to my hand.

"Well then let's go!" he almost yelled and opened the door successfully dragging me in behind him.

The chatter behind the door suddenly stopped when Alfred and I came barging in and some in the room even stood up.

I looked up to see a lot of men and women in professional suits on the outer sides of two long wooden tables that faced each other stare at us and felt pretty darn embarrassed.

Alfred on the other hand wasn't at all.

"Hey guys! I know I'm a little late but now that the hero's here we can get started for real!" he said still holding onto my hand he made his way towards one side of the room where a man in his late 30's stood up from his chair and turned to Alfred.

"Yes we can see that. Now would you be so kind as to explain why you were late." the man said kindly.

"Oh well, you see, I-"

"Excuse me, but who is this man and girl?" a voice said from the other side of the room.

I quickly glared at the voice for being just a _girl _but came up short when I saw who it was that said it.

It was a man also in his late 30's but while the first man was slightly on the chubby side this man was very slim.

Alfred was the one who answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot the state governors never find out bout us, only the country leaders." Alfred said bringing more confusion to the man's face and turning to the man who first spoke.

"Can I introduce myself, boss? It's been awhile since I seen someone's reaction to it." Alfred asked more like pleaded.

The President of the United States sighed before nodding.

"Go ahead, Alfred."

Alfred fist pumped into the air and suddenly struck a 'heroic' pose with a gleaming smile.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, world hero, and personification of the United States of America!"

I face-palmed and shook my head in disbelief before forcing myself to look back up and saw the shocked expressions of the people on the other side.

I walked up and grabbed Alfred by the arm and pulled him away.

"You're so embarrassing! You know that?" I hissed glaring at him.

He just smiled back.

"Ahh but that's why people love me."

A sound of a throat clearing caught both of our attention and we turned to the President who was staring at me.

"Well now that you know about the countries might I be the one to ask who might you be, young lady." he asked.

I snickered silently. Well it was better than girl.

Alfred beamed and nudged me forward.

"Boss your in for a surprise now!" he said gleefully.

The President and well everyone looked at Alfred with confusion before turning their attention to me.

I sighed and sent a glare back in Alfred's direction before straightening and turning to face the people before me.

"My name is Madison J. Mally and I am the personification of the new nation Texas."

The silence was long and intense. No one said anything for I don't know how long but it was extremely uncomfortable.

The most surprised person though was probably my new boss.

"Yo-you just look about 16 years of age, how are you a country?" he asked in disbelief.

I scowled at him.

"I can assure you I am very much a nation and I represent the feeling and desires of the people of Texas. What they feel, I feel."

"Alfred can you please explain?" the President asked.

Alfred nodded and with a smile walked to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You see, at the last World Meeting I got this terrible headache and all but me being the hero handle it just fine till it was over but when it was my glasses suddenly broke and then she appeared before all of us in her cowgirl outfit and explained that she was Texas. Which is no surprise really considering the war that has been going on and they were kinda kicking our butt. Anyway as for her looking so young, most newly formed countries first appear as babies so it was really lucky with Texas."

Once he was done he took in a big breath of air and I felt like my face was going to explode for being so hot and probably red.

Again the room was silent for awhile until the President spoke.

"Well I think clears things up right? How about we start with that treaty, eh?" he suggested

My new boss quickly nodded before turning to me with a smile.

"I may not know a lot about this country stuff now but would you care teaching and learning with me?"

I smile in relief that everybody was fine with this and we could start the meeting finally.

I glanced at Alfred and saw him smiling, of course, before turning back to my boss.

"Yes."

**Okay done finally done.**

**Now the next chapter will be Texas finally going to the world meeting and meeting everyone. **

**By then she'll also know more about her past so that would mean so would you.**

**Now to get next chapter review review.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. World Meeting

**Okay now we're on chapter 5.**

**Yep yep! **

**Question: Who do you believe to be the cutest or most adorable character in Hetalia?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 5: World Meeting

The rest of the week went by pretty fast.

My wounds officially healed so Yao didn't have to fuss over me anymore.

Alfred took the role of big brother pretty well and we got along nicely now.

I found a place to live in my own country just in the outskirts of Austin. A nice medium size house with a big back yard near Colibri Cloudforest.

I talked and negotiated with my new boss who got use to me being a country pretty quickly.

Alfred and Yao helped me buy some things I would need right away when I moved.

Yeah not a lot of time for free time.

Throughout the week though I gained what I think are most of my past memories. Apparently I died pretty young. But I also learned things that both shocked me and made me gain some of my past's personality.

When the day before the meeting arrive Alfred got a lot of phone calls from the other nations telling him when they arrived.

One particular call got my attention late that evening.

I was staying at Alfred's place again since he was hosting the meeting and didn't want me to have to book a hotel.

Those were his reasons.

I just finished a nice warm shower, changed into my PJ's, and was walking down the stairs to place my dirty clothes in the laundry when I heard Alfred talking loudly and happily.

Curious I dropped the pile into the laundry in the kitchen before going back and listening behind the kitchen door.

"Iggy come on! You got to come over while you're here. We could hang out and-"

His voice stopped for a moment then started again.

"Come on Arthur!" I heard Alfred said in a pouting voice using a different name. "I promise I won't take you to McDonald's! You'll get to choose."

Another pause, this one a little longer.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Alfred let out a whoop in victory.

"Thanks Iggy! You won't regret! I promise!"

Apparently the phone call was over because I heard Alfred say a quick goodbye before silence.

I decided it was time to come in and so I did.

When I walked in I was almost shocked speechless when I saw Alfred doing some sort of dance in the middle of living room.

About two seconds later I burst out laughing.

Alfred whipped around to face me and his face became instantly red when he saw me which made me laugh harder.

"Stop it!" Alfred said flushing and pouting.

After a few more moments I did but I was still breathing hard and giggling.

"I'm sorry but what were you doing? And who was that on the phone?" I asked.

Immediately Alfred's face turned red again and turned away crossing his arms.

"Non of your business." he said.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise then smirked.

"Oh I see, that was your lover wasn't it?"

Alfred looked back at me in shock, face getting as red as it could probably get without permanent damage.

"N-no no! Defiantly not!" he answered way to quickly.

"But you want him to be?" I asked innocently.

He looked stunned.

"How'd you know it was a guy?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and placed my arms on my hips.

"I heard y'all talking and you said Arthur so of course I would assume it's a boy. Is it another nation?"

I guess Alfred got tired of putting on the fake display of denial because he suddenly sighed tiredly and dropped onto the couch.

I walked to the couch and sat next to him before placing my head on his shoulder.

"I take that as a yes then?" I asked.

He didn't verbally answer instead just nodding.

"And I take it you like him very much?"

Again the nod.

"How about love him?"

There was a pause and I saw pink spread onto Alfred cheeks which answered my question before the nod did.

"So does he know?"

This time I got a shake from side to side and frowned.

"Well why not?"

This time he did use words just not loud enough so I could hear them clearly.

"What?"

"I said that I know he hates me." Alfred whispered softly.

My frown deepened and I straightened my position on the couch.

"You can't know that for sure. Has he ever told you directly and with a passion?"

"No…"

"Well then you don't know then do you? Besides he apparently said yes to whatever you asked him on the phone. I would take that as a good sign." I said.

I saw him look deep in thought for a few moments before letting a small grin grace his lips.

"You think so?" he asked still whispering which I thought was a miracle itself.

I nodded.

"Of course. Now tell me. Who is it?"

He suddenly stiffened and quickly shook his head making me sigh.

"Don't make me start guessing. I'm a terrible guesser and I don't know these people like you do so I'll probably make you feel really awkward." I threatened but he stayed quiet.

"Well okay then let's begin. How about…France?" I began innocently.

I saw the shock disgust in his eyes.

"No? Okay how about Japan?"

The expression softened but not in the 'I got it right' way.

"Well that was wrong. Um, Germany?"

His eyes widened and I almost couldn't hold back my laughter but I obviously got it wrong.

"Okay how about Russia then?"

This time Alfred abruptly stood up and his eyes held a glare.

The reaction startled me but I didn't let it show. I was wrong again.

"Uh, okay. I'm sorry, that was a pretty bad guess even for me. I shouldn't have even thought that one. Sorry."

He nodded and seemed to accept my apology because he calmed down and sat back down next to me.

Not wanting to make such a bad guess again I thought about America's history. After awhile a memory popped into my head and I beamed in understanding.

I moved from my spot on the couch to kneel in front of Alfred and grabbed his hands. His wasn't looking at me and with his face down his bangs covered most of his face.

"It's England isn't it?" I said sure that I was right.

Alfred stiffened and his hands clenched into fist in my hands but he answered my question by nodding.

I smiled softly.

"You know, tomorrow is the World Meeting so you'll get to see him and I'll be there as well. Think of me as…you new support system when things go wrong. Now where's my big lug of a brother who can't be quiet for more then five seconds?"

That got a chuckle out of Alfred and made him look up with a small smile on his face.

He stood up, helping me up as well, and then let a bright smile come on his face.

"Yeah, tomorrow's the meeting so let's show them how bad-ass America and Texas are!"

I laughed with him after that.

**Time skip now at the meeting. **

"I can't believe we're late America! It's my first meeting and you made us late! Damn it were in your country!" I hissed at Alfred while jogging towards the meeting room that we were ten minutes late to enter.

Alfred laughed beside me also jogging.

"The meeting can't start till the hero has arrived Texas!" Alfred replied laughing.

"That's only your way of thinking!" I almost yelled.

We made to the door and I quickly opened it and hurried in Alfred coming in right behind me. He accidentally bumped into me making me stumble then glare at him.

Yeah we made lots of noise.

Once both Alfred and I were sure neither were going to fall we turned our attention to the room.

Everyone was staring, particularly me but I shouldn't have been surprised.

It was quiet for a few moments before a strict looking pretty tall blond man with ice blue eyes came walking to us. He stopped in front of us and focused his piercing glaze on me.

"You're late."

I level his glaze with my own scowl.

"I know. You try dragging this lug out of bed in the morning when the night before he stayed up watching horror films."

"Ve she's right Germany. America is usually a lot later then today." a light skin man with light brown hair and a swirl at the top said happily.

Germany nodded and backed away.

"Noted. Now please take your seats." with that said he went back to his seat.

As Alfred and I begin towards the table the brown hair man came literally skipping to me with a friendly smile and grabbing my hands.

"Ve some of us may not look it but we are all eager to hear about you Texas!" he said hopping in place.

I blinked at his…chirpiness.

I looked up at the room and saw some nations look down while others stared openly.

"Ah…" I hesitated. Though I recovered most of my past I'm still…unsure about letting complete strangers know about it.

"Please Texas!" the brown hair boy pleaded with a pout his grip on my hands tightening.

I smiled.

"Okay." before he got to excited I continued. "But you have to tell me all y'all's names. It's not fair that y'all know who I am but I don't know who you are."

The brown haired boy beamed.

"Ve of course. I'll go first. My name is Feliciano Vargas and I'm Italy!"

**Time skip.**

One by one I got introduce to the countries with Alfred on one side and Feliciano on the other.

Germany was Ludwig Beilschmidt and though he acted strict at first I had a feeling he had a soft spot for Italy.

Japan was Kiku Honda. He seemed to be awkward but was very polite and cute.

France was Francis Bonnefoy and seemed to be charming but defiantly a pervert.

Austria was Roderich Edelstein and looked very sophisticated and very well mannered.

Hungary was Elizabeta Héderváry and was very lively and I knew when I met her we would be friends.

Spain was Antonio Fernández Carriedo and had a carefree manner.

Romano was Lovino Vargas and was not as polite as the others and I was amazed when Italy told me that was his older brother.

Greece was Heracles Karpusi. Japan had to wake him up because he was sleeping but seemed very sweet.

Switzerland was Vash Zwingli and I could tell he was a proud nation but I think he isn't as rough as he seemed to be.

Liechtenstein was Lili Zwingli and she was just a plain sweet heart and Switzerland's younger sister.

I talked with each one for a few minutes but three got my attention fast.

First was Matthew Williams. Canada.

I saw him come up and introduce himself.

"Canada huh? Your America's twin alright but your eyes are a softer blue almost violet and your hair style is different plus you're holding a polar bear and you still have glasses."

He must have been surprised because his eyes widened before smiling a happy smile and moving away.

Second was Arthur Kirkland. England.

His appearance took me by surprise but I knew it was him by the way Alfred slightly shifted next to me.

"So you're England?" I said happily.

He looked at me startled that I already knew who he was before grinning.

"Yes that would be me." he said his English accent obvious.

I grabbed his hands, taking him and probably other nations by surprise, and beamed up at him.

"You're a lot cuter than I thought you would be. I have heard many great things about you England even when I was human I respected your country and always dreamed of going there someday."

He looked shocked by what I said but after a few moments smiled a sweet smile that light up his face.

"Well now you are welcome to come anytime you like to. You have plenty of time to." he said.

I nodded and thanked him. When he moved away I couldn't help but notice that he looked to my right for a second before turning away completely.

On my right was where America was standing.

Hmm…interesting.

The third one was probably the one that caused the most surprise and tension.

He was last and Alfred had stiffened into a rock and Italy stopped bouncing. The room had suddenly gone quiet and I looked up to see what the problem was.

Apparently I had to look up pretty high.

The man was tall! And not just that he was huge width wise too. He wore a long coat that went just passed his knees and a very thick scarf around his neck and had what looked like silver choppy hair. Plus his face resembled a child's. But that's not what got my attention.

"My name is Ivan Braginski and I'm Russia." he said with a innocent smile.

The air in the room was pretty tense and no one spoke. Everyone was waiting for what was going to happen next.

I defiantly felt more than one shocked stare when I smiled and grabbed his gloved hands that were almost twice as big as mine in my hands.

"Wow! You have purple eyes! They look like violet! I've never seen that color before on anyone! They're beautiful!" I said clasping his large hands.

The tense silence was now filled with shocked disbelief silence.

"You…like my eyes?" Russia said with a confused tone but kept the smile in place.

"Like them? I love them!" I paused for second before gasping in realization. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm probably making you feel awkward. I tend to be blunt so I make a lot of people awkward though they also sometimes appreciate the honestly."

I tried to let got of his hands but he suddenly grip mine instead. I looked up at him startled but didn't move.

His face below his nose was hidden by the scarf and his eyes had an unsure look in them with eyebrows furrowed downward.

Suddenly Russia's hands no longer covered mine since I was yanked back by something and pushed into a chair.

"Alright Russia that's enough." Alfred said angrily.

I looked up at him startled as did Russia before letting that innocent smile back on his face.

"Ah America. I did nothing wrong so what's the problem, da?" he asked his voice teasing.

I stood up and placed my hand on America's arm.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything America."

I felt Alfred's muscle's relax slightly at my touch but he was still tense.

"He wouldn't let you go and I thought that you would like to be removed of him." Alfred explained.

I sighed and gently grabbed his chin so that he would look at me.

"America you didn't mind it when the other nations touched me so why Russia? Besides you should know by now that if I needed your help I would ask for it right?" I said looking straight into his blue eyes.

He glanced away and I followed, not letting him break the eye contact.

"Right?"

He stared back at me frowning but then sigh with a smile.

"Yeah, I know."

I lightly tapped his cheek twice. "Good."

**Whoa finally done with that one.**

**That was long. When I first wrote this chapter it was longer and I had to copy and paste some of it for the next chapter!**

**Anyway reviews will get you the next chapter faster so I would review if I were you.**


	6. A Pleasant Time

**Wow okay here's the next chapter!**

**Question: if you were to suddenly meet the character you don't like or hate what would you do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Now on with the chapter.**

Chapter 6: A Pleasant Time

Just then a bell ring throughout the room and a lot of nations sighed in relief. I glanced up at the ceiling confused.

"What was that?"

"It was the bell that announces an hour lunch break." Germany answered coming up to Alfred and I. "It would seem that you took up half the meeting Texas and you haven't even begun your story yet."

I smile sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Germany. But I guess it's a good thing that this thing is for three days right?"

Germany nodded and looked like he was going to say something but Italy popped out of nowhere and dragged him away saying something about getting pasta.

The only nations present were England who was speaking to Japan, and Hungary who was speaking to Austria.

"Ready to go get something to eat?" Alfred said back in his cheerful mood again.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No."

He looked confused and was about to speak but I beat him to it.

With a smirk on my face I grabbed Alfred's hand and started to drag him over to where England was speaking to Japan.

Alfred must have figured out my plan because I felt him stopping.

I grinned back at him but didn't let it stop me.

"Hey England!"

Startled England turned around to see me dragging Alfred behind me with a big innocent smile on my face. In the corner of my eye I saw Austria and Hungary leave the room and almost smirked.

"Yes?" he asked eyebrows furrowed down in confusion when we got to him and Japan.

"America and I were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch, you too Japan if you want too."

Japan politely shook his head with a small grin before declining.

"I promised to meet up with Greece for break."

I nodded and smiled.

"That's okay. Have fun."

Japan bowed to us before leaving the room. I turned to England with an eager smile.

"Ah well." he started slowly with a small smile. "I guess I can join your group for a meal."

I felt Alfred inner happiness bloom beside me though he didn't show it on the outside. I clapped my hands together. "Great! Let's go then."

We started towards the door and I stopped suddenly faking surprise.

"Oh crap America. I completely forgot that I had to call my boss today. He said he wanted me to call him to make sure I'm doing fine at the meeting."

England frowned curious.

"Couldn't that wait till after the meeting?" he asked.

"Yeah Texas I'm sure he could wait." Alfred said sending me a look telling me he knew what I was doing.

I shook my head quickly.

"He specifically asked me to call him when it was the meeting's break time." I explained.

"Well we could wait then." England suggested forever being the gentleman.

"No no. You guys go ahead and I'll catch up with you later. Just text me when you decide a place to eat." I said quickly.

Before either of them could reply I-non to gently-shoved them out of the room and closed the door with a 'Have fun.'

I sighed in relief when I heard their footsteps walking away from the door after a few seconds and leaned against the door for support.

I pushed away from the door with a smirk. This was going very nicely.

Then my stomach growled. I sighed now realizing that my plan did not provide me with a meal and Alfred had all the money both of us thinking at the time we were eating together.

No lunch today I guess.

I decided to go explore the building for the next forty-five minutes since I had nothing better to do. I opened the door and stepped out before closing it behind me.

I began walking down the hallway and came upon a turn which I was planning on ignoring but fate had other plans.

A hand reached out and grabbed my arm. Taken by surprise I was easily pulled into the other hallway.

I was then pushed with surprising gentleness against the wall and then a finger pressed against my lips.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you, da."

That voice was unmistakable.

I looked up and met those violet eyes.

"Russia!" I gasped, though it sounded weird considering his gloved finger was still pressed to my lips.

"Da," he said removing his finger letting me speak freely. He didn't wear his child innocent smile now but he defiantly didn't look angry or anything bad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curious.

That seem to make him pause, like he himself didn't know what he was doing here, then sighed burying half his face in his scarf again.

"Okay since you're not going to answer that how about what are you going to do now?" I asked trying to get him to speak.

He had a sweet voice and I was curious.

Slowly he moved his hand up and took off one of his gloves, the sound of the leather snapping was the only sound heard in the hallway.

I stayed still wondering what he was going to do, if he was going to hurt me I was sure he would have done it already.

Then even more slowly he reached up with his hand and placed it on my cheek, his fingertips touching my temple.

I drew in a soft intake of air at the coolness of his skin but soon closed my eyes enjoying the feeling.

I heard another snap of leather and a small spat on the ground before feeling Russia's another hand come on my face.

Ah the coolness felt divine.

I didn't open my eyes, I didn't have too. I felt more relaxed then I had since I became a nation. I don't know how long we stood there just standing there.

After what I don't know how long, Russia pulled away.

I opened my eyes to see him in his half scarf face and take a small step back.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

He buried his face deeper in scarf but answered.

"You're warm, da."

"I'm…warm?" I replied in confusion.

He nodded and bent to pick his gloves back up off the floor.

"When you grabbed my hands before I felt your warmth, I wanted to see what it felt like if I didn't have gloves on." he explained softly through the scarf while putting his gloves back on.

I stared at him for a few moments in disbelief.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "My home is very cold all year so I don't really get the warm weather other countries get, da. And I thought you felt very warm."

I continued to stare at him before smiling softly. I took his hands in mine and gained his attention.

"Вы не должны волноваться. Я думаю, что ваша кожа чувствует себя хорошей также.» I said to him. (You don't have to worry. I think your skin feels nice too.)

He looked down at me in pure shock.

"Вы говорите на русском языке?» he replied. (You speak Russian?)

I smile and nodded.

"Я узнал язык в колледже.» I said back starting to having fun with this. (I learned the language in college.)

He had calmed down about me knowing Russian and seemed happy to be able to speak in his own language but looked slightly surprised when I said college.

"Таким образом Вы помнили вашу прошлую жизнь» he asked. (So you remember your past life?)

I shrugged.

"Большинство из этого. Мы должны вероятно получить движение теперь и видеть, сколько времени перерыва мы уезжаем.» I said. (Most of it. We should probably get going now and see how much time of the break we have left.)

Russia nodded and we separated.

Together we headed back to the meeting room and saw on our way that we still had ten minutes.

My stomach decided to growl at that moment.

My cheeks suddenly felt very hot and Russia looked down at me with an amused smile.

"Seem to me that someone is hungry, da?" he asked.

I scowled up at him.

"Oh be quiet. I'll have you know that it's because I spent most of the break with you." I snapped.

Russia just cocked his head to the side with the same amused look on his face.

We entered the room and found no one there yet.

Russia went to the corner of the room where cabinet was at and opened it. He took what looked like a small rectangle box out of it before closing it.

He gestured for me to sit down at the table which I did in confusion. He nodded and left the room.

I frowned puzzled but waited. After awhile Russia came back with what appeared to be a full meal.

I blinked at him when he sat down next to me and handed me a fork.

He saw my expression because he gestured towards the meal.

"I made you miss lunch, da? So I'm sharing mine." he explained simply.

"You don't have to." I said quickly.

He shook his head with a smile.

"I want to." he said.

I knew I couldn't argue and I was running out of time before the rest of the nations came in.

Plus it didn't hurt that the meal which Russia told me was chicken kiev smelled pretty darn good.

I ended up eating the meal with Russia and we ate in comfortable silence.

When we were done Russia got up and placed all the dishes back into his box before placing it back in to the cabinet.

"No one knows about me keeping my food here so we'll keep it a secret, da?" he asked.

I nodded in reply.

"Oh and Russia?"

He turned to me with a curious eyebrow raised. I smiled.

"Если Вы когда-либо хотите сказать мне, что почти не может начиная с других использоваться, только говорят на русском языке," I said. (If you ever want to tell me something but can't since others are around just speak in Russian?)

Russia smiled and nodded.

"Да, это будет наш собственный путь секретного развлечения также.» he replied and I laughed. (Yes, it'll be our own way of secret entertainment too.)

The bell went off again and I smiled mischievously at Russia, who did the same, before both of us going back to our seat to wait for the others to arrive.

**Finally finished!**

**It is exactly 3:55 A.M. right now and I'm tired! **

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review if you want to see the next chapter soon!**


	7. The Real Texas

**I'm back!**

**Finally we'll learn Texas's past!**

**Question: Which character would you cosplay if you ever were going to?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 7: The Real Texas

It took about ten minutes before everyone arrived back to the meeting room.

Germany and Italy were first and I was pretty sure the only reason Italy was there early was because of Germany himself.

Then slowly the others.

Surprisingly the last people who came were Alfred and England since England didn't really seem like the type of person to arrive late to things.

Though it was pretty safe to say that both males were happy since they both had smiles on their faces upon entering the room. Which led me to smirk.

Ah it's always nice to see a plan work.

I let them see my smirk when they got closer.

"I see somebody had a good time."

Both male's cheeks flushed and my smirk widened.

"You never arrived." Alfred said changing the main topic.

I waved my hand as if I was swatting away a fly.

"Sorry, my boss took up more time then planned." I said, sneakily glancing in Russia's direction.

I was glad to see that he wasn't looking in my direction but instead talking to China with his child smile on.

England frowned in slight concern.

"But doesn't that mean you didn't eat?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nah, I ate with someone else who was polite enough to share with me."

Both males eyebrows went up and it took a lot of will not to laugh.

"Texas?"

I turned around in my chair to see Italy standing with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Yes?" I asked, curious.

"Ve, Germany would like for you to start you story now Texas." he explained shyly.

I straightened in my chair. I forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah, sure. Um, I'll do it here if you don't mind."

Italy quickly shook his head to tell me he didn't and then proceeded to smiled big and sit down in the chair next to me, looking at me expectantly.

I turned away from him and looked around the room to see everyone sitting and also waiting.

Including Russia who sent me a small smile when he saw me glance at him.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and let a little of my Texas side confidence seep into me before opening them again.

"Well now, since I've met everyone here I can finally introduce myself. Name's Madison J. Mally and as you already know I'm the personification of Texas."

Everyone was respectfully quiet when I talked which surprised me since Alfred told me other countries also talk to each other when other's are speaking.

"Now let's see, I guess I'll start with the basics of what I remembered. I had come from a military family." I began deciding to do a little family background. "Both of my parent's family were either veterans or still in the military. My mom's side was always Navy from California while my dad's was Army with the exception of him when he decided to go Navy from Texas. That's how my parents met when they were both stationed in Rhode Island. They got married while still in and left when my mom was pregnant with my brother. I grew up learning Navy ranks and rules because my parents wanted all three of us to join the Navy after college."

I paused for a moment taking a small break before speaking again.

I glanced at Alfred and saw that he had a serious frown on his face then looked around the room and saw that that was the expression most of the nations were currently wearing.

"I was born in Texas in 1995 in San Antonio and grew up there my whole life." I continued. "I had a one brother named Tomas who was seven years older than me and a sister named Colleen who was two years older. Both of parents were old enough to be my grandparents when I was born and got divorced when I was seven. Both of my siblings decided to live with my dad while I decided to live with my mom. We stayed in the city so I didn't have to change school's or move out into a completely different place but I rarely saw my siblings and dad after that. I remember visiting them once in awhile for holidays and other times they would visit us. Only my brother and sister though, my parents preferred not speaking or even looking at each other accept when necessary."

I paused again, rubbing the back of my head sighing before continuing.

"As I grew up I didn't really have a lot of good memories. Dad had cracked his brain open in the military so he was mentally slow which would lead him to get angry a lot and he had the tendency to hit if he felt like we disrespected him in some way. And what would be worst is when he would imagine telling us something in his head but really didn't and get mad and say that we just weren't listening. My mom on the other hand was very caring and understanding but when she got back with her high school sweetheart again I didn't really have all her attention like I had before which made me feel a little lonely. My brother was…well I didn't really know him all that well since by the time I was just entering middle school he had gone off to New York to attend college though when we would talk he would messed up my hair and tease me on how I only got the left over genes in the family. He was the smart quiet one of the three. Preferring to stay home and be on the computer all night gaming or reading science and history books. He joined the Navy after dropping out of college and stayed in to pay off some loans."

I yet again paused this time to let out a chuckled then continued.

"Now my sister was defiantly the most outgoing one but also the most self-centered, selfish person you could meet. We weren't close at all and completely opposite in both looks and personality. She had a very light complexion while I had a very dark one. She was into boys and shopping for new clothes while I was into anime and reading books. She too later joined the Navy after college. Growing up I had to take a lot of crap from her because she was older and I learned to do what I was told because I figured out that it led to not getting hit or call names. Both my dad and sister tended to be exceptionally cruel to me when given the change and I can't recall how many times they made me cry silently once I got away from them. I had at one point started to slap myself across my face when I would cry so I would learned not to cry but it never worked. I would always tell my mom but then always make her promise not to say anything to them because it would just make things worst if she did."

I stopped for a moment when I heard the sound of someone crying and startled turned to my right to see Italy with tears in with eyes.

"Why you crying?!" I asked my eye wide in surprise.

Italy wiped his eyes with his sleeve hurriedly.

"Ve, it's sad! Your family shouldn't have treated you like they did!" he explained sniffling.

I chuckled, taking him by surprise when I patted his head in comfort.

"Now now Italy you're a country so I'm pretty sure you've felt more sorrow and pain then I ever did in my life. Human or not. But if anything I learned to be grateful for the way they treated me because if it weren't for them, all of them, I wouldn't have become the person who I grew up to be."

He crying had stopped and when he looked back up at me he had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Ve, sorry Texas, please continue." he said.

I nodded and did what he asked.

"Now let's see…thanks to them I learned quite a lot at a young age that you really learn later in life. How to handle money and save, cook and clean well, and how to manage time for things needed to be done. School helped with that also plus my friends help me through emotional stress with my family when needed and of course I the same to them."

I paused, placing my elbow on the armrest and putting my head in my hand and smiled.

"It was my best friend that introduced me to my passion of anime and theater. By the time I was age fifteen I decided to follow my dream as a voice actress for anime English dubbing. Once I graduated I went straight to college and major in theater and foreign languages. While in high school I discovered the second passion of the urge to learn all types of different languages and went to a college that had quite a few listed which I still remember them perfectly now as well."

I raise my hand that wasn't holding my hand to count off the ones I knew.

"Let's see I studied Japanese, Chinese, German, French, Greek, Russian, Spanish, and Italian." I had to lift my head to use my other hand as I counted off. "Plus I had learned American Sign Language in high school so that's…eight languages I learned to read, write and speak in fluently and one I used with my hands by the time I was out of college."

The silence had turned from respectfully quite to stunned silence. I didn't let it bother me and continued placing my hands on my lap.

"After college I decided to go into the army since that just happened to be around the time Texas declared war on America and I wanted to do my part." I turned to my left and looked Alfred, America, straight in the eye.

"Though I was born an American I was first and foremost proud to be a Texan so I wanted to do everything in my power to help Texas win it's freedom."

Alfred nodded in understanding as if knowing exactly how I felt and I turned away from him.

"Shorty after I enter the war started and I was a translator for our army to gain allies for our cause." then I let out a short burst of laughter.

"I was the reason why French troops entered the war as our ally. The person who came with me was very rude at the meeting so I had to take over negotiations. How ironic."

"That was you!?"

Everyone turned to a very stunned France.

I frowned.

"Yes, now that I think about it I remember meeting a very charming man that looked quite like you." then I snickered. "You tried to flirt with me while my country was at war."

France shook his head in disbelief but let a grin come on his lips.

"_Stupéfiant_, I can't believe you are that lovely girl I met. You had quite the sly tongue." he said the last part with a smirk.

I smirked back.

"Still do." I replied.

"Wait wait wait! France you _met _Texas while she was still human!" Alfred asked shocked.

France nodded and gestured towards me.

"_Oui _I did and she was such a _assez_ (pretty) face too. As she still does now of course." he said before turning to me with a wink.

"It's nice to see you again _fleur, (_flower) but what happened to you after you left my _joli _(lovely) country?"

I laughed at the term he used on me then answered with a smile.

"I died."

The room got eerie quiet and no one spoke.

I sighed relaxing against my chair.

"Oh come now, you know I died when I showed up here and told you I was human. There's no way to live two lives at the same time."

"H-how?" Italy was the one who asked.

"Well let's see." I said feeling calm. "I arrived back in a Texas after I left France and stay there for a few months, the _last_ few months of war, my battalion was sent on a mission to sneak into a U.S. base in Louisiana but everyone knew it was a suicide mission, including me."

"Do you mean Fort Mason?" Alfred asked shakily.

**Fort name I made up if there really is one in Louisiana. WOW.**

I nodded.

"Yep the very same which led to the end of the war."

I then cocked my side to the side thoughtfully.

"You know it hurts quite a lot getting shot in the stomach area." I heard some strained chuckles at that. "I died on the field, none of us even made it to the gates, by slowing bleeding to death."

"How old were you?" England asked it, his voice strained.

I frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, I graduated college pretty early and joined when I was twenty-one so I was twenty-five years old."

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms surround me and looked up startled yet not that surprise to see that it was Italy once again crying.

I patted his arm, trying to comfort him and sighed.

"Come now Italy don't start crying on me again."

"But you died so young!" he whimpered.

I stood up and was able to get his arms off of me and took hold of his shoulders.

"Now you listen to me Italy. People die everyday for no good reason at all and we live through that. I at least died for a purpose and for that I am not sorry. You understand?"

He nodded sadly and I pulled him in for a hug which he gratefully accepted.

It was still quiet in the room but not awkward at all.

The bell soon sounded off, startling a few countries in the process, and Germany ended the meeting with a solemn expression.

The nations slowly got up to pack and then left. Italy stayed after to talk with me so Germany stayed as well.

Alfred of course stayed and England stayed as well.

Once Germany was able to convince Italy to leave I turned to Alfred who had a frown on his face.

Not liking the look of it on his face I went up to him and pinched his cheek. Hard.

He yelped and covered his cheek with a hand with a shocked expression.

"Why'd you do that?!" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes.

"You were being all weird so I snapped you out of it. It worked didn't it?"

He rubbed his cheek with a pout.

"You didn't have to do that."

Again I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go already. I want to leave already."

I caught England's attention and smiled brightly, startling him.

"It was very nice to meet you England and I hope we can become great friends!"

He smiled that held just a hint of sadness from today's discussion.

"Yes I would like that very much Texas."

"Call me Madison!" I said.

The smile turned less sad.

"Alright then, but only if you call me Arthur."

I beamed.

"Yes, of course."

With that said he nodded then left.

"Ready to go home?" I heard Alfred say beside me.

I nodded and leaned on him, pouting.

"Yeah but tomorrow you better not make us late again." I complained earning a laugh from the man beside me.

**Done!**

**Yay! **

**So whatcha think?**

**Review and tell me okay?**


	8. Dinner

**Hey it's me again!**

**With the next chapter of course !**

**Question: Who's your favorite out of England's mythical friends?  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!<strong>

**Now on with the chapter!  
><strong>Chapter 8: Dinner

The drive back to Alfred's house was filled with meaningless chatter, mostly on Alfred's part since he never really gave me time to ever reply.

Once we got there we both went inside the house where Alfred said he'll start making dinner for us.

I on the other hand decided to take a shower when he went towards the kitchen and headed to the bathroom.

After the very lovely shower I changed into my PJ's and went to go mess with Alfred mind while he cooked.

Once I got there I saw him leaning over a frying pan where five burger patties were simmering. I raised my eyebrow at the pan because it only contained five patties then I saw the large package of patties near the stove and relaxed. Alfred was still Alfred.

"So when's your date with England?" I asked innocently.

He jumped and turned to me.

"It's not a date." he denied weakly. "And it's tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Sure it's not." I said sarcastically. "You can't fool ya little sister."

He flushed and turned away from me getting condiments from the fringe.

"It's not." he repeated more sternly.

I sighed and placed my hands on the back of my head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Whatever Alfred but you have to confess tomorrow." I ordered.

The sound of something hitting the floor caught my attention and I glanced back down to see that Alfred had dropped the ketchup bottle.

Good thing it was plastic.

He reached down with a shaky hand and picked it up, setting it on the counter.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked strained.

I rolled my eyes, hands still behind my head.

"Well duh, so you could get him to confess back then get together."

He quickly shook his head.

"No way, I'm not getting rejected from him."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Who said he'll reject you? Do you have solid proof that he will?"

When he shook his head I grin mischievously.

"Well then there you go. Besides when y'all walked in together y'all looked like a couple who just finished their date."

Again he shook his head but this time dejectedly.

"Not worth the risk Madison." he said momentarily surprising me when he said my name in such a serious tone.

I again raised my eyebrow.

"It's not worth the risk? What if he loves you back!? You're giving up a chance of pure happiness just because of a little risk!?"

Alfred started flipping the burger patties in frustration.

"I know you're right but that doesn't make any things easier."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Since when was life ever easy Alfred?" I said calmly.

He froze where he stood and I realized he was thinking about my past. All my past troubles that I revealed at the meeting today.

Then he suddenly relaxed in defeat.

"Yeah your right Madison. Completely right actually. My petty fear of getting rejected shouldn't stand in my way of possible…pure happiness." he said using my words I said earlier.

I nodded in satisfaction and unhooked my hands from behind my head, letting them fall at my sides.

"Good." I said firmly.

I strolled over to the cabinets near Alfred and got out the glasses and utensils before going over and setting them up on the table.

Alfred soon finished cooking the burgers after I finished setting the table and got the plates down. We both filed out glasses with coke then got our burgers.

I got one, Alfred got the other four…I was pretty glad I didn't have a big appetite when I eat with Alfred.

We sat down and began eating Alfred once in awhile talking with his mouth full or not chewing before swallowing.

I was half way down with my burger and he was on the fourth one when he asked me a question that got my complete attention.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you earlier because Italy interrupted but who was the person who shared their meal with you? You said and I quote, 'with someone else who was polite enough to share with me.'"

I felt heat come onto my cheeks really fast and knew that Alfred saw when he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Ah, I didn't think you'll remember that." I said quietly but then looked at him with a smirk. "I won't say, you have to guess."

He pouted.

"Whyyyy? I not that good at guessing. Just tell me."

I shook my head as a disobeying gesture with the smirk still in place.

"Oh no, you made me guess who you were in love with so it's your turn to guess."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head thinking.

"I know for sure it isn't Italy since he dragged Germany off to God knows where as soon as he got the chance. Japan declined your invitation because he had to meet up with Greece. And obviously not England because he was with me the whole time. So I know it's none of them."

I smiled to encourage him that he was on the right track and he continued.

"Switzerland probably wouldn't have offered unless Lichtenstein was okay with it but they tend to keep to themselves. I think France dragged China and Canada out as soon as the bell rang so it can't be them."

"Good job Alfred you're down to five people now!" I said encouraging.

He placed he head in his hand thinking, brows furrowed downward.

"Austria and Hungary would have offered but they are usually pretty far away from the building and you stayed in it, right?"

I nodded standing up with my empty plate and started towards the sink.

"Three more Alfred." I told him when I got to the sink.

"I know Spain and Romano were probably together and Spain would have offered but Romano…yeah not them."

I chuckled and turned on the hot water to started cleaning, my back to Alfred.

"You're right on all accounts Alfred that I did not eat with any of them."

"Yeah okay but the only other person is…"

He didn't finish his sentence. Instead the next thing I heard was a chair being thrown back and I jerked around and saw Alfred reach out before taking my shoulders.

"Russia!? You ate with RUSSIA!?" he almost yelled angrily though he did yell when he said Russia the second time.

I frowned up at him confused and a little hurt.

"Yes. He offered me some of his lunch when he noticed that I hadn't eaten so we ate together." I explained as calmly as I could to Alfred but it didn't do much.

"But _Russia?!_ He's crazy Madison, completely mentally unstable. Everyone fears him because of that." Alfred replied angrily his grip on my shoulders tightened making it hurt.

My frown deepened in both pain and annoyance.

"He seemed fine to me Alfred. A forward maybe but defiantly not…crazy." I defended.

"He's probably scheming something by being so nice then." Alfred answered. "You got to stay away from him."

My frustration kicked in and I pushed him away making him stagger a couple steps.

I leveled a heated glare at him.

"You cannot and _will _not tell me what to do. Russia acted completely normal and was very kind to me. If I want to hang out or talk to Russia I will and you can't stop me. I told you to trust me with knowing that if I ever needed your help I would ask for it. But did I? No I did not!" I finished a little wore out from the heat that came with anger.

Then proceeded to stomp past him and go through the rooms till I got to my 'room.'

Once I went in I slammed the door shut and jumped on the bed, burying my face into the pillows.

**Time skip only by a few hours though.**

I woke up to the sound of knocking and sat up in the bed. I sent a quick glance to the digital clock on the nightstand and saw that it was past 11 P.M.

I was asleep for four hours.

The knocking got my attention then I heard a voice.

"Madison can I come in?"

I scowled and laid back down on the back with a pillow in my arms.

"Are you going to tell me more people I can't talk too?" I replied heatedly.

There was a pause behind the before Alfred spoke again.

"No I just want to talk." he said in a gloomy tone.

Deciding to risk it I answered.

"Fine. Come in."

The door opened and Alfred walked in. I didn't move from my spot but felt when he came and sat beside me on the bed.

"Well talk then." I said not looking at him.

I heard him sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that." Alfred started and I still didn't look at him.

That wasn't where the apology I wanted to be.

He continued.

"I'm also sorry about freaking out about Russia. You're your own country so I have no right to place my opinions."

That's when I looked at him and saw him looking down with his gloomy face.

I smiled.

"You have no right to tell me what to do but as a friend and brother opinions are okay just not when they're force on me."

He looked at me then in happy contentment.

"I can live with that." he said with a smile. "I'm new to being a big brother and all so I'm a little protective and I don't exactly have a pleasant history with Russia but I'll try for your sake not want to completely rip him apart."

The last part made my eyes widen in shock and he laughed in reply.

He then poked me in the side.

"Mind moving over a bit so I can fit." he asked.

I just then realized he was in his PJ's also and smile, starting to move over.

"Sure but with your size I have to move more than just a bit or I'll get crush by you big lug."

He pouted a fake pout and lied down next to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders so I stayed facing him.

"I'm not that big-"

"Compare to me you are so hush now and go to sleep." I interrupted grumbling while closing my eyes.

He just laughed.

**Yay done! **

**Next chapter shall be the second day of the meeting!**

**Review and wish Texas luck!**


	9. Cuddle!

**Hey people!**

**I'm back with the next chapter! I'm really sorry this is a late update but right now I'm experiencing a writer's block on all my works so please bear with me!**

**Question: Which character are you most like?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Oh and this chapter won't be in Texas's point of view. Only for this chapter though. Like how it was in the second chapter.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Cuddle

"I can't believe you turned off my alarm clock!" Madison growled at Alfred who just laughed before speaking.

"Your clock sounds annoying, I didn't want to wake up because a clock is screeching in my ear." he replied.

Texas growled again before bursting through the meeting room door which was still open.

All other countries were there already and shot both late countries a look before turning away and going back to their own business.

"You're late…again." Germany said with a disapproval tone.

Madison rolled her eyes and grabbed Alfred ear, giving it a slight tug which made him yelp.

"America here decided to turn off my alarm clock so neither one of us woke up this morning." She explained pulling a whining Alfred by the ear to their seats.

England raised an eyebrow at Madison as she let a grumbling Alfred go and took their seats.

"How would America hear your clock anyway?" he asked.

"Me and Madison slept together last night!" Alfred said cheerfully.

That caused a number of different reactions.

England spit out his tea that he was drinking but luckily no one got hit.

Germany looked shock and Italy clapped happily. **(Italy didn't have a dirty mind so he knows it was SLEEPING not…the other thing)**

Switzerland covered a confused Liechtenstein's ears with his hands.

France and Spain laughed loudly though Spain then got punched in the face by Romano.

Austria looked uncomfortable and Hungary looked simply surprised.

China and Japan had blushes on their faces.

And Russia…well Russia just kept the child smile on his face though there was a hint of unsettledness in his eyes.

Alfred looked confused by all the different reactions he got from the others.

Madison just glared at the rest of them before speaking.

"Y'all are all old perverts. We didn't do _that_ we simply slept, you know sleep, in the same bed last night."

Alfred, who had finally figured out what they thought, blushed a deep red.

"Dudes, that sick! I mean, she's my little sister!" he explained more like shouted at the others in horror, arms flailing in the air.

Some countries looked away ashamed while others shrugged.

Germany cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin the meeting. Texas since this is your first official one you can just watch for today to get an idea of things."

Madison nodded feeling relieved.

After all, she didn't do one thing to prepare for the meeting…mostly because when she would asked Alfred he would start talking about giant superheroes and things stopped making sense after that.

Alfred was sitting on Madison's right side while Italy was on her left. Alfred was also sitting next to England and she could tell that he was in his own happy land throughout the meeting.

The first half of the meeting was…interesting to say the least.

Everyone had unique ideas to help the earth.

Alfred didn't go yet and when the bell rang to announce lunch he immediately turned to talk to England who had already went.

Madison on the other hand went straight to Russia who gave her a real smile-not the child innocent one-when he saw her approach.

"Вы хотите поесть вместе снова? Я принес мой собственный завтрак на сей раз.» Madison asked smiling. (Do you want to eat together again? I brought my own lunch this time.)

Russia was startled at the sudden change of language but got over it quickly.

«Да, мы можем поесть, когда каждый уезжает. Это - то, что я обычно делаю.» he replied standing up in his chair. (Yes, we can eat when everyone leaves. That's what I usually do.)

Madison smiled.

"Хорошо» (Okay)

"Texas you coming?"

Madison turned and saw Alfred standing next to England near the doorway.

That's when she noticed that the room was too quiet and not because everyone left.

Everyone was looking at her and Russia in shock. She frowned.

"What?"

"Da, it's nothing." Russia said the child smile replacing his real one.

Madison's frown deepened upon seeing it.

"They're just not use to me being seen with others who I'm not threatening." he finished with his smile sending shivers down several countries.

Madison scowled then grabbed Russia's hand, which surprised him, and started pulling him towards the down.

He came willingly, since he was still in disbelief by the act.

"Well I say it's none of anybody's damn business, is it?" Madison growled. She paused when she got to Alfred who looked like he wanted to say something but was holding back which made Madison happy.

"I'm going to eat with Russia so you and England go ahead. I'll see you after the break." she said answering Alfred's earlier question before leaving the room completely with Russia leaving the stunned nations behind.

They walked down a few hallways-well it was mostly Madison pulling a non-resisting Russia with her-till they got to the hallway that Russia had pulled her into just yesterday.

There she let go of his hand and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We'll wait here until everyone leaves. That maybe be ten to fifteen minutes at most. So until then, what do you want to do?"

When she didn't get a reply she turned and saw an ungloved hand being held out. She looked up and saw that Russia had his face buried in his scarf.

Madison laughs and placed her in his before moving it to bring to her face. She sighed at the coolness of his skin then reached up and placed both of her hands on his cheeks bringing his face out of the scarf completely.

When she did she felt that his cheeks were slightly warmer than they should be and glanced at Russia.

"Вы хорошо? Вы кажетесь немного теплым.» she asked concerned, knowing that speaking Russian would make him at least a little happy. (You okay? You seem a little warm.)

He nodded without saying anything. He had his eyes close and Madison could feel more heat under her hands and saw his ears were a light pink shade.

" О я вижу.» Madison smiled, understanding. "Вы - смущают.» (Oh I see.) (You're embarrass.)

Russia's eyes fly open and he looks down at her with a slight scowl.

"Я не» he replied snarled his mood suddenly darkened. (I am not.)

Madison noticed this but ignored it.

«Не будьте настолько сварливые. Честно я думаю, что Вы - самый восхитительный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.» she said brightly before pulling him so she could kiss his cheek. (Don't be so grumpy. Honestly I think you're the most adorable man I have ever met.)

Russia froze when he heard the words the last part echoing in his head and all his annoyance melted away. So when he suddenly felt a pair of warm lips touch his cheek he blinked, suddenly filling up with warmth he has never experienced before. When Madison leaned back he stared into her dark brown eyes that had specks of black in them and felt the warmth inside him increase.

Я не» he replied but the sharpness in his tone vanished. (I am not)

Madison smiled at him and lightly patted both his cheeks.

"Вы не можете изменить мое мнение Россия.» she said letting her hands drop from his face and stepping back. Мы должны получить движение, которое каждый должен иметь в запасе к настоящему времени.» (You can't change my mind Russia. We should get going everyone should have left by now.)

Madison began to walk when Russia stopped her.

"Ivan."

She turned around and looked at Russia with confusion.

"Что?» (What?)

"Мое название. Это - Иван. Ivan. (My name. It's Ivan.) **(No I didn't repeat his name on accident. He says his name in Russian than English.) **

She turned to him fully with a grin on her face.

"Иван, ха? Хорошо тогда Вы можете назвать меня Мадисоном. Madison." (Ivan, huh? Well then you can call me Madison.)

He smiled and went to her side.

"Мы будем идти тогда Мадисон?» he asked. (Shall we be going then Madison?)

She let out a chuckle before nodding and holing out her hand to him.

"Да Иван, мы будем.» she said when he took her hand in his. (Yes Ivan, we shall.)

**Time skip very slight. The meeting is in session.**

"Why is it so cold in here?!" Madison hissed shortly after the meeting started.

"Because the AC was turned on?" Alfred said with a 'no duh' face.

"Really? I haven't noticed!" Madison growled back sarcastically and Alfred shrugged.

That was when Germany snapped at them to pay attention and both did as they were told.

Madison rubbed her arms feeling the goose bumps crawl all over her skin.

She was Texas for heaven's sake! She gets cold easily.

After a few minutes of trying to keep warm she felt something fall around her neck and looked up startled.

Ivan, who had sat next to her now, was no scarf less. She glanced down and saw that Ivan's scarf was around her.

She turned to him confused.

"Почему Вы давали мне ваш шарф?» she whispered. (Why'd you give me your scarf?)

He smiled.

"Поскольку Вы все еще замерзли бы, если бы я не сделал» he whispered back. (Because you would still be cold if I didn't.)

Madison's cheeks flushed red and she looked away quickly. It was true that she didn't feel cold anymore. The fluffy white scarf was so long it could cover her neck and then wrap around her arms.

"Разве ваша сестра не делала это?» she asked softly. (Didn't your sister make this?)

She saw the surprise on his face and spoke before he did.

"Америка сказала мне больше о других странах вчера вечером.» she explained and he nodded in understanding. (America told me more about the other countries last night.)

"Да, она сделала это. Очень давно.» he told her with a gentle smile. (Yes she made it. A very long time ago.)

Madison nodded then looked around the room.

Italy was talking now and everyone was either paying attention or not but no one was looking in their direction.

Figures since they sat in the back.

Without giving herself enough time to hesitate she quietly stood up from her chair and…

sat on Ivan's lap.

This time she didn't give Ivan time to speak and wrapped the scarf around both of them.

"Никогда не отдайте подарок семьи кому - то еще так легко, потому что Вы никогда не знаете, когда Вы получите другой.» she whispered to him sternly. (Never give away a family's gift to someone else so easily because you never know when you'll get another.)

Ivan blinked before smiling.

"Вы абсолютно правильны.» he replied. (You are absolutely correct.)

Madison nodded in satisfaction before turning her attention back to the meeting, feeling quite comfortable leaning against the winter nation.

**Very short time skip but a time skip is a time skip.**

"Ve, everyone look at Russia!" Italy's voice rang out after a few other countries presented.

The curious countries looked towards the back and all of them got the shock of their lives.

Russia was sitting in his seat like normal but Texas was sitting on his lap…and both nations were asleep.

Texas was leaning against Russia with her head tucked under and facing his neck while Russia had one arm wrapped around her waist-so she wouldn't fall-and head resting on top of her head. Both wrapped together in Russia's scarf.

Everyone just stared at the two, especially America who wondered how he could have missed Texas getting up.

As if feeling the stares, Russia's face went into a frown before his eyes opened causing many nations to stiffen.

He glanced around the room and nations before letting a smile come on his face.

"Is the meeting over?" he asked in his innocent tone.

Germany answered.

"Not yet there are a few more presentations left."

Russia nodded and suddenly the aura around him darkened and his smile turned into his sadist smile.

"Well them I guess we have to continue then, da?" he said all too innocently and sent shivers down many nations spines.

Most nations quickly turned away but some lingered with concern or suspicious glances. One of them being America but he was one who looked concerned and not furious that his younger sister was cuddling with the unstable nation, which in turn surprised Russia but he didn't let it show on his face.

After Germany was able to get everyone's attention Russia turned his attention to Texas who was still sleeping not in the slightest disturbed.

Letting his sadist smile slip from his face and be replaced by a genuine smile he lifted the arm that was around her waist and brought it to her head where he began stroking her hair. Having left his gloves off from lunch break he felt the soft and silkiness of her nearly black hair. She stirred in her sleep and Russia paused his movements but all she did was murmur something Russia couldn't hear before going back to sleep.

Russia's smile widened and he began stroking Texas's hair once again.

**Small time skip again.**

Once the meeting was over everyone begun moving and gathering their stuff before leaving except a few countries.

Russia, Texas,-who was still asleep-America, and England.

When America got all his things together he went up to the still sitting Russia.

"I'll be taking Texas home with me now Russia." he said stiffly. Even though he still didn't like the Russian, Texas made him promise not to interfere with her relationships with others.

So he tried not to let his thoughts of wanting to punch Russia in the face distract him.

Russia looked up at him and smiled a real smile that took the American by surprise.

"Da, okay. Try not to wake her up though." he said with a serious tone that made America puzzled but not annoyed.

He nodded and for once not arguing with the other nation about something.

With Russia's help, America was able to lift Texas from him bridal style without waking her up. With the shift, Texas curled up in America's arms getting more comfortable in the new position. After that Russia nodded and proceeded to get his things then left.

Since his arms were full England offered to hold his stuff for him until they got to the truck.

On the way to the parking lot America broke the silence.

"Is it just me or Russia's been acting really weird lately, like since Texas showed up?"

England glanced at him before looking ahead again.

"No it's not just you. I believe everyone has noticed the change in Russia's behavior as well and it would seem that it started when Texas arrived." he answered.

America nodded in satisfaction.

"Good I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so."

England rolled his eyes at him before gaining a thoughtful expression.

"You know, it might not be such a bad thing."

America frowned.

"What wouldn't be a bad thing?"

"Well if you'll let me finish I'll explain." England huffed. "I'm saying that Texas might be a good influence over him. I mean the old saying goes that opposites attract." when he said the last part England gained a healthy pink coat on his cheeks.

America chuckled also with a light blush on his face.

"Yeah you just might be right about that, old man." America laughed again when England growled at him for being called an old man before calming into serious mode.

"When I saw Texas with Russia I wanted to punch him in the face for being so close to her but I held back cause she made me promise not to interfere with her relationships. But he totally surprised me when he gave her up without a slightest mocking response and then he wanted to make sure Texas didn't wake up and helped me get her." America said.

England nodded.

"I saw as well how he acted." he then frowned. "What's funny is that Russia and Texas are opposites in country and personality. Russia is a snow covered winter land all year round and Texas is a barren hot dessert covered in plains. Plus Russia is known to be unstable and sadistic while Texas is blunt and kind-hearted. They contradict each other so well that it almost seems like fate." England said thoughtfully.

"Well I don't really like the thought of Russia ever being a brother-in-law or anything remotely close to it but I gots to say England you're right." America grumbled, glancing down to make sure Texas was still sleeping.

England shrugged.

"Well you never know. Anything can happen."

They had now gotten to the parking lot and were at America's truck.

England helped get Texas into the vehicle without disturbing her though a shift in her movements made them pause for a few moments.

Once everything was in place America turned to England with a grin.

"After I drop off Texas and make sure she'll be okay I'll come by your hotel to pick you up for our date."

England flushed red again and since he didn't have Texas in his arms anymore he hit America in the stomach.

"Wanker." he said angrily though there was no real bite in his tone before stomping off.

America placed his hand on the back of his head watching England walk until he was gone then got in his truck and drove away.

**DONE!**

**Wow I think that was the longest and I didn't expect it to be this long at all.**

**Don't forget to hit the review button on the way out!**


	10. The Third Day

**And here we are again! It obviously took me a while to get this done but I still hope you like it and will be long enough to satisfy you until the next chapter.**

**I just feel terrible that I let my story go for so long without an update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Question: If you could become a country that is not in Hetalia already which one would it be?**

**Please R&R! I enjoy reading what my readers think of my stories. **

**Chapter 10: The Third Day**

"So how was your date with England?" I asked innocently as Alfred and I were watching a rerun season of Sherlock on BBC America.

He stiffened and didn't speak for a few moments before what seemed to be a forced relaxing. "It was fine!" he said with fake enthusiasm.

I scowled and lunged at the remote, which he currently held, and snapped it from his hand. America let out a startled yelp and rubbed his hand as I paused the TV before turning to him.

"What did you do?" I asked with a frown.

"Why do you assume it was me who did something?!" Alfred protested with a pout. I just sat back, crossing my arms, with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay. Did England do something?"

"No…not particularly."

I sighed and waited.

After a few moments the silence was rewarded.

"Well I guess technically it was both our faults. You see we did have a great time and all, at least I think we did, he sure seemed to be having fun. Anyway when I dropped him off back at his hotel I kind of…well I, um—"

"Boy get on with it!" I exclaimed impatiently.

"Okay okay! Sheesh! I kissed him alright!" Alfred admitted loudly flustered.

I paused, looking at Alfred, who was twiddling his hands and not looking up from the ground and who obviously carried a tint of pink on his cheeks. I couldn't help it. "And then?"

Ah his cheeks got darker, redder. He still wouldn't look at me though, his eyes roaming from every place in the room except me.

"I thought it was going really well and so I, um, tried to go a little further and—"

"He pushed you away didn't he?" I deadpanned.

And up there went his face. I didn't think a human could gain such an abnormal skin shade from embarrassment. Soo…I laughed.

Hard.

"Hey it's not funny!" he half yelled, waving his arms in the air ruffled.

"Oh yes it is!" I gasped, clutching my stomach from the pains of laughter.

"Can you please stop?!" he pleaded and it took a while but I was eventually able to stop and calm my breathing down enough to glance at him.

"Dude, that's a big blow to the ego." I paused then rolled my eyes towards the ceil. "Then again maybe your ego should be knocked down a few notches."

Alfred slumped, leaning against the couch. "That's not very nice Madison." He grumbled out.

I placed my feet on top of his lap, startling him enough to jump a little. Leaning back I laid myself out on the couch and stared at the ceiling. We stayed like that for a few moments, not talking nor moving, Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman's faces paused on the screen. Alfred, not be one able to stay quiet and still for long, began playing with the hem of my jeans where it cut off at the ankle. It tickled a little but wasn't uncomfortable enough for me to make him stop.

"You know you're just going to see him tomorrow right?" I stated more then asked.

He shifted a little in his spot but didn't let go of my jeans. "Yeah." He sighed heavily. "I just know it's going to be really awkward and I don't know how to make it…not awkward."

I hummed at him and let silence take us again for a few moments.

"I say just talk to him. Maybe apologized if you think that'll help but be sure to tell him why you did what you did. I'm sure he'll understand. But in the future I would let him be the one to push towards the next step. At least that way he'll know he's not being pressure and that he's making his own decisions."

"Wow…"

I glanced up and saw Alfred looking at me with surprise and a little bit of awe. My brows furrowed down. "What?"

Suddenly he was beaming again and gave me a thumbs up.

"Amazing advice Madison! You're, like, an advice hero!"

I raised one brow at that.

"I'm a girl."

He just stood up laughing loudly picking my feet up from his lap and placing them down on the spot he was just occupying. He stood, beaming and raised his fist in the air in excitement.

"All right! Tomorrow I'm gonna talk to Artie and apologized then I'm gonna talk him into going on another date with me! Here I come!" and with that he left the room still laughing.

"Don't call him Artie when you talk to him!" I called out in warning but was pretty sure he didn't hear me.

"Texas. Nice of you to show up on time." Germany greeted as I walked in the meeting room.

I threw him a smile. "Please. Call me Madison."

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something but in the next second had an armful of a particular Italian distracting him.

I grinned at the sight and started walking towards my seat with has been officially assigned next to Russia. As I walked I noticed that England would be sitting on the opposite side of where Alfred would be and decided to fix that little dilemma. Originally England would be sitting next to France and Canada next to America. Easy, causal switch and now France will be sitting next to Canada and America would be with England. I only had a couple seconds to let my smirk show before having to wipe it off as I saw England enter the room.

Immediately he started towards his seat but as he got closer he slowed down til he paused a few feet away from his spot, looking at the chair next to him in confusion. Not wanting him to think too long on it I walked up till I was a few feet behind him.

"Hello Arthur."

He jumped a little, before turning back to me with a startled expression which instantly vanished, turning into a small smile.

"Hello Madison. How are you this morning?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not bad. Alfred didn't break my alarm clock so I was able to get up and arrive on time."

His brows furrowed down at that as he began looking around the room.

"Yes I see, but may I ask why America isn't with you? You're staying at his place are you not?"

I chuckled gaining his emerald gaze.

"I may have not woken him when I got up so I'm letting him come in by his usual ways."

Arthur raised a brow at that but couldn't keep the twitch of his lips from being seen.

"Well then. I guess you'll just have to see what happens when you do that. I must admit though that it's quite… wily."

I chuckled again before turning at the sound of the door being open again. I smiled when I saw that it was Russia.

"Доброе утро Иван!" (Good morning Ivan!)

He turned and when his violet eyes settled on me he let a small grin appear on his lips and started making his ways towards me. I turned back and said bye to Arthur who just nodded with a soft smile before heading towards Ivan. We met near our seats and walked the rest of the way together before sitting down. More and more countries began filing in as the meeting was getting closer to start. France and Canada arrived and looked at their seats in confusion but sat without a comment. The two even looked a little happy to be sitting next to each other and starting talking in French.

I glanced at the clock and saw that there was only a couple minutes till it started. And no sign of Alfred.

I chuckled and Ivan glanced at me in question.

"Я не просыпался Альфред так он будет приходить в свободное время." I explained. (I didn't wake him up so he'll be coming on his own time.)

His eyes widened a little before he smirked.

"Я так люблю, когда Америка испортится с." (I do so love it when America gets messed with.)

I elbowed him in the ribs at that but he only chuckled.

Germany started the meeting soon after and one by one the last of the countries gave their presentations. I actually took notes this time, since I accidently fell asleep last time and Ivan sat quietly next to me, not taking notes but at attention. After the third one Alfred had rushed into the room looking ruffled and out of breath. Germany just told him to sit which he did hurriedly, not wanting to get lectured again. It took him all but two minutes after he sat down and got settled before finally realizing he was sitting next to England.

He suddenly stiffened and England turned his head slightly towards him with a question on his face but Alfred just quickly shook his head before pretending to be busy writing notes in his notebook. England sighed quietly before turning his attention back to the speaker and I inwardly let out a sigh in frustration.

After a couple hours it was time for lunch break and I saw Arthur starting to get up to walk away but Alfred grabbing the end of his jacket. Arthur turned to him in surprise and Alfred must have said something because he soon nodded and they walked out together. Soon everyone had left except Ivan and I.

We got out our lunches and ate them. I swipe a few bites of his dish and he did the same to mine. We ended up doing it so much that we ate more of the other's food then our own. We talked a lot after him mostly about hockey and me mostly about books. We did get into a small argument on which sport was better with hockey vs. baseball.

"Все, что вам сделать, это кататься вокруг в кольцо, стучать друг друга в стену, пытаясь забить в сети!" I argued. (All you do is skate around in a ring, banging each other against wall trying to score into a net!)

"Ну что это вам в просмотре игроков работают в углах квадрата и плевали много!" Ivan countered. (Well where's the fun in watching players run to corners of a square and they spit a lot!)

"Это алмаз!" I exclaimed. (It's a diamond!)

"На самом деле я не понимаю, что вы видите в нем" Ivan said letting out an exasperated sigh. (Really I don't understand what you see in it.)

"Потому что их прикладами выглядеть великолепно в своих мундирах." I said with a solemn expression. (Because their butts look hot in their uniforms.)

Ivan blinked at the same time as he started gaping. I was able to make it all three seconds before laughing hard, clutching at my stomach. Even after I was able to calm myself enough to sit up straight, Ivan was still gaping and his eyes not focusing on anything.

"Пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что я сломал тебе?" I giggled and with my finger closed his mouth with a snap. (Please don't tell me I broke you?)

He blinked and looked at me.

"Другая тема. Сейчас." He said. (Different subject. Now.)

"Ах приходят сейчас Иван. Вы не должны ревновать." I cooed. I leaned up and pecked his cheek with a kiss. "Кроме того ваш единственный прикладом мои глаза следят."

(Ahh come now Ivan. You don't have to be jealous.) (Besides yours is the only butt my eyes follow.)

When his eyes grew wide as saucers and a faint splash of pink covered his cheeks at that I couldn't keep another laugh in me.

When lunch was over and everyone was filing back in I immediately noted that Alfred and Arthur came back together.

Both with a smile on their faces.

The rest of the meeting went by pretty fast, though there were a lot of yelling and interruptions. I didn't take part in those parts but couldn't help but be a little entertained with it all.

When it was finally over Germany dismissed them and while Alfred said his goodbyes to Arthur I said mine to Ivan.

"So I'll see you next month then, Da?" Ivan asked and stated at the same time.

I nodded. "It's going to be in France next right?"

Ivan nodded.

"You know, you don't have to wait a month just to talk to me. Here." I tore out a piece of paper in my notebook and wrote my email and phone number on it. Alfred and the Boss made sure I had one to be in easy reach.

I handed it over to Ivan and he grinned, hiding in his scarf again.

"Thank you. I shall be in contact then." He said.

I took a quick glance around the room and saw that only a few countries, including Alfred, were still in the room. I made a gesture for Ivan to bend down, because let's face it I'm like a dwarf next to him. He did as told, though looking a little bewildered and brought his head within the same level as mine.

Quickly before he could speak I leaned forward and pecked his lips in a kiss. His violet eyes widened and he gaped again. I chuckled and reached out to close his mouth.

"Don't keep me waiting. Пока!" and with that walked out of the room, leaving a few dumbfounded countries behind.

**So glad I'm finally done with this chapter! Again I apologize for taking so long and hope you can forgive. **

**Next week finals start so I'm sooo not looking forward to that.**

**By the way the last Russian word means Bye but I kind of figured you would get that from context. **

**Please review!**


	11. Established

**Yes I know you guys probably saw this as an update and had a moment of disbelief, but yes I am still alive and feeling very ashamed. Hope you guys can forgive me but well…hmmm, once this is over I will not publish something unless it's already finished that way I could update regularly instead of making you guys wait for an unknown amount of time. That being said though it'll probably be a very long time for something new to be published but well you can't miss or think about something you never seen so there you go.**

**I again apologize for how long it's been and hopefully you'll enjoy my future works.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I wish I could own Hetalia but I don't so I do this instead.**

Chapter 11: Established

_One month later…_

"Oh my god Alfred I'm at the airport right now! I just got off the plane to discover I got _twenty_ missed calls from you in the half hour! Stop trying to call me every other minute to see where I am!" I huffed at Alfred over the phone as I walked to the baggage claim area then waited for my duffel bag to come out.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that much!" Alfred answered loudly making me wince and pull my phone away from my ear for a second. Catching eye of my bag I made my way towards it.

"You know I can and will show you that exact amount on my phone records." I replied heaving my bag up and onto the ground. Swinging the bag over my shoulder I started to make my way out to the last passport check. "Hold on real quick."

Putting my phone in my other hand I got my passport out of my pocket and handed it over to the stern but tired looking guard. His eyes skimmed over it and looked at me for a couple seconds before nodding, stamping it, and giving the passport back. I nodded and made my way out. When I placed my phone back to my ear I heard muffled voices that were Alfred and that of someone else.

"Alfred…?" I asked, not sure if he'll hear me. Couple moments later his voice came through.

"Yeah? You almost here yet or what?"

Rolling my eyes as I walked, passing through into the entrance lobby I paused and began glancing around for the tall American in the crowd.

"Yes, yes, sheesh. Where are you?"

"I'm over by the—oh I see you. MADISON!"

I both heard my name being called out over the phone and off to my right. I turned to see Alfred standing by one of the money exchange booths, waving his hands in the air trying to get my attention. I quickly made my way towards him, a little heat creeping up my cheeks, as people turned to stare and seeing a couple people having to do split second dodges from the Americans arms. Few feet from him I placed a scowl on my face to let Alfred know just how unpleased I am at him, but of course he just gave me a big smile before lunging and engulfing me in his arms and bomber jacket.

"Let go!" I demanded though it didn't sound like one since I was having a hard time breathing at the moment.

Apparently he didn't hear since he didn't let go but instead lifted me right off my feet laughing. I was starting to see little black dots encircling my version before someone came to my rescue.

"Ah, poppet, I think you should let her go about now. Her face is starting to be a bit blue in color."

At once I was placed on my feet again and Alfred let me go, immediately I drew in a big gasp of breath, letting my duffel slide to the ground. Once I was able to stand up straight without feeling like I would pass out from lack of oxygen, I stood up and sent a glare to Alfred who was smiling sheepish.

"My bad Madison. Forget my strength sometimes." He said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sometime? More like always and every day." Arthur came out from behind Alfred with a small scowl but there was a little twitch of his lips. When Alfred began to whine in protest, Arthur raised a hand up to quiet him before turning towards me with a smile. "Lovely to see you again Madison. I hope your flight was alright?"

Grinning I replied, "As flights go it was alright but I tend to really not like heights and flying in general so I am feeling more mentally exhausted than normal people would."

"Ah," Arthur said knowingly, with one smooth movement he took my bag in his hand gently before pushing it into a startled Alfred's hands. "Now shall we be going?" he asked holding his arm out to me.

Hearing Alfred grumble behind me I took Arthur's arm and smiled at him. "Thought you would never ask."

Amused forest greens sparkled back at me. "Then welcome to Paris, France, Madison."

"I still don't get why I'm carrying your bag and you're not." Alfred complained as Arthur and I walked in front of him entering the hotel we were staying at.

"Because, the gentleman always escorts the lady to the destination." Arthur replied matter of fact, he then turned back to Alfred with an up and down glance to his profile. "While the strong brute must always cater to her belongings."

Alfred grinned at him. "You think I am strong?" he said with a wink at the end.

Arthur turned back with a rolled of his eyes and I noticed that his cheeks were now dusted with a light shade of pink and held back a snicker. Over the past month Alfred and Arthur have been going on Skype dates and from what I heard from Alfred when he would call me the following day, they were pretty great. I would then call Arthur who would tell me everything Alfred did wrong though he would always seem overall pleased with what had transpired.

The three of us walked up to the front desk and a man of maybe early thirties looked up as we approached.

"Bienvenue. Puis-je vous aider?" he asked. (Welcome. How can I help you?)

"Une réservation pour un Madison J Mally et un autre pour Alfred F Jones et Arthur Kirkland." (One reservation for a Madison J Mally and another for Alfred F Jones and Arthur Kirkland.)

The man nodded and typed into his computer. He asked for ID's which after we gave he turned around to a set of draws which he had to unlock before taking out three room keys.

"A Mme Mally dans la chambre 204 et un M. Jones et de Kirkland dans la chambre 210. Profitez de votre séjour." He said while handing us our keys and gesturing to the staircase near them. (A Ms. Mally in room 204 and a Mr. Jones and Kirkland in room 210. Enjoy your stay.)

The three of us thanked him and made our way up.

"So if you guys are just getting your room now then where's your luggage?" I asked.

"I knew that your flight was just a few hours behind mine so I had Kiku take it with him to hold till I got here." Alfred answered getting ahead of me by taking the steps two at a time.

"And I was promptly relieved of my belongings by this git who then also had Kiku take." Arthur said with an irritated huff next to me though the softness in his eyes told me different.

When we entered the second floor, Alfred ran straight down the hallway before coming to a sudden stop in front of a door and began knocking—more like banging—on it. I winced and turned to Arthur who was in the process of letting out a slow deliberate breath out with his eyes closed.

"Is it really alright that he's doing that? Won't the other visitors complain?" I questioned watching Alfred stop his "knocking" and crossed his arms while tapping his foot quickly.

"Well this hotel floor is rented out during the duration of the meetings so that only other countries are allowed to stay on this floor and it makes it easier to find each other after all. Quite convenient, though France is of course not staying here since he has his own place to stay at." Arthur answered.

I nodded and saw that the door was opening to reveal a put-out Japan.

"Konbanwa, Alfred-san. I am guessing you are here to pick up your things?" Japan greeting in his soft voice.

Alfred grinned. "Yeah man, and thanks for holding onto them for me."

Japan nodded and went back into his room, most likely to retrieve the belongings. He returned a few moments later rolling a large suitcase that held the USA flag design on it and then a dark green carry-on out into the hallway.

"Thanks again Kiku. You're the best!"

"Oh, Alfred-san, before I forget, here's the new game my designers have come up with and I promise to let you—"

You could see Alfred's eyes just light up and lunged at the game in Japan's hand eagerly. Japan must have been used to it because he was able to expertly dodge so that he didn't get knocked over but let his arm stay out so that Alfred could still get the game.

However, right before Alfred's finger tips could touch the game, Arthur's hand wiped out and took it causing Alfred to lose his balance and fall forward into the wall in front of him.

"What the heck Iggy?!" Alfred turned to him with an irritated tone but was pouting and rubbing his forehead.

Arthur huffed and glanced over the game in his hand. "There is no way you are playing this while we are here. It will scare you to bits and I'll be the one who has to deal with you in that mood." He then turned to Japan. "Sorry, but Alfred will not be able to give you his thoughts till this stay is over."

"Hai, Arthur-san." Japan replied giving a little bow in apology. "I have forgotten that the two of you will be sharing a room, my apologies for not taking that into consideration."

Arthur smiled. "No worries, though truth be told he would have just come to my room later if we were in different rooms after playing this game."

Alfred puffed out a breath of fake-annoyed air, he went to my side and threw his arm around my shoulder. "See all the abuse I have to deal with Madison?!"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You're spending the next four nights in the same room as your boyfriend. Alone. And you really can't think of anything else you two can do those nights?"

It took all about three seconds before I saw Alfred's cheeks flush crimson and blue eyes darken and dilate.

"Just take your bags with you this time." I told him as he starting unwrapping his arm and made his way to the Englishman, who was still talking with Japan.

He didn't even pause, grabbing a startled Arthur around the waist before heaving him over his shoulder, he also grabbed his suitcase and made his way down the hallway. Arthur was sprouting insults at Alfred but with quick thinking was barely able to get his carry-on in his grip before it went out of reach.

"Make sure to use protection!" I called after them, honestly surprise when steam didn't start to come out of Arthur's ears from how red he got, mouth no longer able to form any words. When they finally turned the corner of the hall, disappearing from sight, I turned to a slightly pink tinted Japan, who also…had a camera out?

"Ah Japan? What's with the camera?" I asked slightly, no very, confused.

"Ah!" Japan startled, like he had forgotten I was there and placed the camera behind his back. "Texas-san! I was just, um, that, I was..."

"You like 'slash,' don't you?" I asked intrigued and slightly growing in excitement.

The pink tint on his cheeks grew slightly redder. "H-hai."

And there the excitement bloomed warmly and I smiled eagerly. "Oh, I believe this is the beginning of a very beautiful friendship."

He looked surprised for a second before letting a small grin come on to his face. "Hai, Texas-san."

I waved my hand in the air dismissingly before holding it out for a handshake. "Please, call my Madison."

He grasped my hand. "Kiku."

It was certainly not my plan to have stayed with Japan—Kiku when I had made the trip over but that night I ended up staying with in his room a good five hours which may not seem like a whole lot but this happening right after I got off from a basically 14hr flight, having to deal with a sudden seven hour time difference, and a meeting the next morning. Not saying I didn't enjoy it, in fact, I had to most fun I had in a while. It has always been hard to find other 'slash' fans since it's not exactly a topic you would bring up in everyday conversation, or when meeting strangers. About an hour into talking with Kiku, there had been a knock on the door and Kiku opened it to reveal Hungary, Poland, and Liechtenstein. The three seemed startled to see me but then Kiku just had to say the word "fangirl" and the three beamed.

The rest of the visit was very entertaining and I very much enjoyed talking with the four of them. They all told me how their little group had form, the 'founders' being Kiku and Elizabeta then later being joined by Felicks then Lili. I got asked a lot of questions by Elizabeta on my preferences and I noticed sometime along that she had a skillet with her. When I questioned her on it she just smile mysteriously and said that it was nothing to worry about…which I must admit caused me to do just that a little. I ended up being the first to leave and the four each had a different form of a pout on their faces but let me go after gaining a promise that I will talk with them tomorrow—technically at that point it was more like later rather than tomorrow.

I got up feeling very groggy, not that I'm surprised but remembering the events that took place last night brought a smile to my face. Groaning I was able to force myself up and out of bed and get through my morning routine, dressing myself in something that could follow under business casual, though I did put my cowboy hat also—Alfred had insisted that I always bring it to the meetings saying it was my signature item like his bomber jacket or Canada's polar bear—and made my way out. While walking through the hallway I came across a door that as I started to pass heard a loud thud and then muffed voices that was obviously shouting. I paused and wondered if I should do something when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Quickly I turned to see Italy smiling at me.

"Ve, don't worry! It's just me brother Romano and Spain. Romano has quite a temper, you see?!" he said, seeming to me a little too happy to be talking about his brother fighting.

There was another crash inside the room and I bit my lip. "Are they always like this?"

Italy nodded quickly and took my hand in his before pulling me along with him down the hall. "Don't worry. Big brother and Spain will show up in time for the meeting. Ve, you'll see!"

Apparently I was going to go to the meeting with Italy since he never let go of my hand till he was able to usher me into his car where upon seeing Kiku I let myself relax a little and we rode in the back and a chauffeur took us to the meeting building. Italy didn't once stop talking and once we arrived he steered Kiku and I out of the car and the three of us walked into the meeting room together. Upon entering I noticed that we still had about twenty minutes before the meeting actually started and was not at all surprised to see Germany already there looking through papers with the stern expression he always seems to carry. Italy quickly left me and Kiku to go to him and Kiku nodded to me before going to speak with Greece, who was nodding off in his chair.

I saw Ivan sitting further into the room, his chair mostly faced away from the door, giving me the impression that he hadn't noticed that I was there yet. My lips twitching into a smirk I made my way towards him, trying to be quite as possible. When I was all about a yard from him, I suddenly saw a dark quick blur heading my way and the flash of metal.

I quickly ducked, feeling the whoosh of air above me and jumped back. The dark blur—which I could make out as a dress—came at me again and the metal flashed again from the side, vaguely I was able to hear the alarmed voices around me as I blocked with my arm and shot my other arm out towards the person's—lace dress…female—chest, adrenaline coursing through me. My hand got block and the women jumped back before quickly darting back in. I was able to grab one hand and spun so that I was suddenly behind her and twisted her arm. She dropped the metal item from that hand, which I was able to see as a knife, but then turned towards me with the other knife in her hand. Keeping my grip on her other hand I was able to grab her wrist, the knife's blade stopping a couple itches from my neck. I was able to meet two furious blue eyes for a second before kicking her in the stomach—sure glad I didn't wear heels or a skirt, letting my grip loosen on her wrists she lost balance and fell a few yards away.

"What the heck is going on?!" I drawled, my accent getting heavy since 'Texas—veteran' was appearing, my heart still pumping from the rush of adrenaline I got.

The women, who now that she stopped attacking me, looked more like a something out of a Lolita fashion magazine, not that I mind Lolita, they are very beautiful designs. She had long, straight platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark purple dress that reached her knees, a white hair ribbon a white waist apron, and black shoes with black stockings. The other countries were crowded around us, though there was a bigger gap around her then me, all talking and gossiping around. The women began to stand up, the room instantly became silent, and I stiffened to see what she was going to do.

Thankfully she didn't attack, however, she did retrieve the knife she dropped and sheathed it all the while glaring at me. I felt a presence near me and turned enough to see that it was Alfred, who was currently looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Ah, yeah, um Madison." Alfred said his voice shaking from his internal effort.

"What?" I asked slightly getting annoyed with him.

"That's, um, well she's, she is—"

"I am Russia's younger sister Belarus." The women said, finally speaking.

I sighed in part relief and confusion. "Well then it's nice to know you're not just some random assassin or something, though the fact that you tried to attack me at all is kind of worrying."

Belarus nodded and glance off to the side, I did the same and saw Ivan standing off to the side in the front of the crowd standing next to a woman who had short blonde hair that was kept back with a headband, teal eyes, and wore a long-sleeved white blouse and blue overalls, holding onto Ivan's arm. She also looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

Ah, she must be Ukraine then.

"I had to test you." Belarus continued gaining my attention. "I had to see if you were worthy to stay in the presence of my big brother."

"…Okay?" I said still a little put out by the whole thing. Didn't Ivan get to have a say in that or is he a part of this too? Hmm…something to ask him later. "So, ah, did I past then?"

Belarus continued to glare at me but she nodded.

"I shall not try to kill you again for six months." She replied simply before making her way out of the room, the other countries hurrying to get out of her way.

I looked after her in disbelief and when she was out of the room I turned to Ivan. "Six months!?"

Ivan hummed and patted Ukraine's hand on his arm before detangling himself from her and making his way to me. He paused in front of me with a grin on his face.

"Da, but do not worry, that means she likes you a lot." He said sweetly.

I spluttered. "Th-that's her liking?! What the heck she like if she were to hate me?!"

"Ты мило, когда вы застигнуты врасплох." Ivan whispered, leaning forward to where he was just a few inches away, violet eyes gleaming. (You're cute when you are taken by surprise.)

Before I could reply he closed the gap between us in a chaste kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like winter's touch, cold but sending a sharp tingle through my body.

It was very, _very_ nice.

Someone cleared their throat and I jumped a little, coming back to full reality…

Which included more than a dozen nations all staring at Ivan and I in all types of expressions and emotions displayed.

I felt my cheeks flush and turned towards Germany who had been the one to make the noise. He just raised an eyebrow at me and gestured towards the large table.

"I believe when can get the meeting started now."

**Oh my gosh, I finally done with this chapter! It took me three days of on and off writing for this. And technically I shouldn't really be doin this right now because I got finals and my first one is tomorrow and I'm already pretty sure I'm going to fail it because I apparently took sucky notes all semester so they aren't really reliable to study with. On the plus side I'll still pass with a C so I won't completely fail. **

**The whole episode with Belarus was complete unplanned but hey that's how writing works and hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Lots of love! Merry Christmas! R&R!**


	12. France Finds Something

**Hey people who follow this story, here's an update! Luckily it hasn't been as long as the last time it took for me to update and it's so funny how I can never seem to update when on vacation…oh well, back in college now and not off to good start. -_-**

**But here you go and enjoy!**

**Do not own Hetalia.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 12: France Finds a Picture

After Germany spoke everyone was able to stop staring and move towards their assigned seat though I was able to catch some glances being thrown at me and Ivan. Once everyone sat down and the meeting was actually able to begin once the last of the countries filed into the room, I noticed unfamiliar faces around the room which wasn't all that surprising since the Europe continent itself consisted around 50 countries and I most certainly didn't meet them all in the last meeting.

As each country speaking for the day came up one by one I saw the unknown ones present themselves. A couple of them stood out more, like Finland, who seemed to be a very cheerful person but not to the hyper extent that Italy displays. Also I could have sworn that when he had finished and sat back down in his spot the intimidating looking nation who sat next to him had called him his 'wife.' Looking at the name card I saw that it was Sweden…I'll have to ask Alfred about that later, or maybe Kiku or Elizabeta would be better.

Once lunch was announced everyone began standing up before continuing to do different things. I was just able to catch Alfred dragging a flustered Arthur out of the room and couldn't keep the smirk from my lips. Well, apparently I shall not be receiving an invite to join them for the break. My eyes drifted back to Ivan, who was still sitting in his chair, stretching his very long arms above his head before bringing them back down to rest on the arm rests. He turned to me then with an ungloved hand out for me, a raise eyebrow and a spark in his eyes.

"Готовый, моя звезда?" he asked expectedly making it sound more like a statement then a question. (Ready, my star?)

I raised my own eyebrow but took his hand, letting him pull me up as he stood. "Однажды, скажете вы мне, почему ты меня называешь." (One day, you will tell me why you call me that.)

Ivan let out a chuckle and led me towards the door of the room.

"Ах, но моя звезда в тот день, конечно, не сегодня." He replied simply before giving me a quick but sweet peck on the lips and leading me out. (Ah, but my star, that day is certainly not today.)

Once lunch was over and majority were walking in and settling in, this time Arthur being seen as the one who was dragging Alfred back into the room, the meeting was able to continue as is. There were a few arguments here and there but only a few punches were thrown overall so it was considered a good meeting. It was also my first time having to speak and it was a little nerve wracking to be standing in front of beings I never knew existed and some who were hundreds, heck, thousands of years old but I have spoken in front of crowds before so I was able to get by it. Luckily no one interrupted me or attempted too, which I was really grateful for but I probably shouldn't get use to that considering how they are with each other.

When the meeting was finally over we were dismissed and everyone began standing, talking with their neighbor, and/or packing their things. After a sweet kiss on the cheek from Ivan, he told me he'll contact me later before leaving, a grin displayed on both our lips. I was in no hurry to leave since I didn't have any plans for the evening and took my time packing my things. Kiku had come over and invited me to another "meeting" which I of course agreed to. Alfred was still talking with Arthur as I stood up to leave and when I was about to head towards the door I heard my name being called out.

I turned to see France coming towards me before stopping a few paces away with a, what I would think, apologetic but eager smile.

"I hope I am not causing you to be late to any event by delaying you?" France asked.

"No, not at all," I replied curious as to what France would want.

"_Bon_." He said. "I was looking through some photos the other night and came across a couple that I thought you might be interested in."

He then held out what was to be the photos towards me and seriously interested now I take it from him and glanced at it, my breath catching in my throat.

Both were taken during the meeting when Texas had gone to seek France's help with the war. In the first had France's president and prime minister standing next to a formally military dressed France, all three men had smiles on their faces. The president was shaking a young woman's hand who was in army formal wear also holding a pleased smile on her face. The woman looked to be in her early twenties, rectangle glasses framed around almost black eyes, light brown skin, and dark straight hair wrapped up in a bun.

I quickly went to the next photo and it was as if my throat had swelled up leaving my breathless and unable to make a sound. The second also contained the woman but this time she was surrounded by over twenty men and women in varies ages, all wearing dress army uniforms not holding back huge grins and toothy smiles as they held each other in a huge horizontal group hug.

"Th-that's…" I whispered, barely able to choke it out. My hand was trembling even though I was clenching the photos tightly, fingers white from pressure.

"_Oui. Que vous et votre entreprise est à partir de quand vous êtes arrivé à mon pays_." Frances said softly. (Yes. That's you and your company from when you came to my country.)

I didn't realize I was crying till I blinked and two tears streamed down my face and my vision suddenly blurred. France didn't say anything as I try to get myself together, for which I was thankful considering I was pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to speak in those moments. After forcing myself to take several deep breaths and loosen my grip in the photos so they weren't scrunched so tightly, I was able to straighten up, wiping away my now wet stained cheeks and meet France's gentle eyes.

"_Merci._" I said, voice hoarse.

France nodded and gave me a small sad smile. "_Soyez le bienvenu, fleur._"

Having to grin at the name, I nodded to him before making my way out of the room.

The photos held to my chest the whole way back to the hotel.

**Yeah that was a suddenly shift in mood but hope you liked it. R&R!**


End file.
